That Thursday
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: The cast of Condor Studios are normal teen celebrities hiding from the 2012 apocolypse. But not everything is as it seems, and there's some dangerous secrets being kept. This isn't your everyday apocolypse. ChadSon/Channy! Rated T for violence/language.
1. Trailer

_**Hope you enjoy this! Bold underlined is talking, italics are the song I wrote, and regular writing is the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the song and the plot of this story. Nothing else yet. Why do you mock me?**_

**Presenting a new Multi-Chapter story entitled:**

**That Thursday **

**By OneDream 2Dream**

**The day started out like any other one. What didn't the Condor Studios Kids know?**

_What if that day started out like every other one?_

"Great. You ruined my make-up routine!" Tawni yelled at me, her Mocha Cocoa Mocha smeared all over her face. I apologized for bursting into our dressing room singing. It wasn't really that bad, was it?

I rolled my eyes and ran right into a certain three named jerk-face I'm sure you know. His initials are CDC, not only for his name but the Center of Disease Control. "Munroe."

"Cooper." I said, smirking. "Why are you wandering around?"

"Well, Umm…" Just like normal.

_People walking to school, to work, and to play._

I grabbed his hand and ran down the sidewalk, tripping over my own feet.

"Munroe! Why do you have to be so damn clumsy?" Sometimes I'd love to kill that guy. Today was one of those times.

_So excited for when the week could be done._

"It's Thursday! One more day until Friday! That's when the sales are!" Tawni had decided to chip in now.

"The new Titian Battle 3 comes out tomorrow!" Grady yelled.

"Why can't we just live in today? Tomorrow is the apocalypse." I asked calmly, flipping through a magazine. "It could come today for all we know."

_They never realized any other way._

"Knuckle bomb! Come on, you know you want to!"

"Sure, Chad. Sure."

"You punched me in the face Munroe. Hard. That hurt!"

"Guess I missed your knuckle."

**They didn't know their lives were about to change.**

_But if they looked they might have seen it in the eyes._

"You're scared, I see it in your eyes. But we're all scared. We're probably going to die."

_Yet in the life they lived, it wasn't a surprise._

Fury bubbled in my blood. I whipped around, screaming. "You never think of anyone but yourself! Can you not see we're going to die and you just want to protect your HAIR! I'm sorry I thought maybe for once you could think about someone besides yourself!"

"Sonny?"

"WHAT?"

"There's a tree about to fall on you."

_Maybe they were all just too shy._

"Impossible."

"Not really," I said, surprised they could actually agree on something. "You're just afraid to realize that."

_They would have found out they didn't have time to say goodbye._

_That Thursday._

**This was bigger than the apocalypse. This was a matter of life and death for everyone.**

"I love you mom. I hope you make it."

"I love you too Chad. If we stay strong, we'll both make it." She said, before a defining crack ran through the air.

"We've got to get out." I announced. "NOW."

_What if our life ended and we never found the one?_

"Sonny?" The blonde boy asked, holding me close.

"Yes Chad?"

"I love you."

_What if our last day went down and we never saw the sun?_

"It wasn't even sunny today!"

"As long as you're here, it's always Sonny."

**It was a job only two could accomplish.**

_And what if that day we went down in history?_

"We did it!" He yelled, breathless.

A voice came out of nowhere, scaring the heart out of me. "No, you didn't." Blackness.

_But nobody could see._

"Where are we?" I yelled out, hoping not to hear a familiar voice, but to no avail.

"Promise me one thing, Allison 'Sonny' Katherine Munroe."

**But only one would survive.**

_What if that day the world cracked in two?_

I watched as the crack grew larger, larger, and a hand clamped onto my arm and…

_What if something happened and we didn't know what to do?_

"How do we go about this?" I asked, looking at a map.

"I'm not sure."

_And what if That Thursday we saved the globe?_

_But no one could know._

"As long as I'm here you won't tell anybody." I gasped at the all-too familiar shadow coming out of the darkness.

_About That Thursday._

"An adventure story not to be missed!" Liz, friend of OneDream 2Dream

"A gripping spine chilling story, with twists and turns. A must see for the new year!" ZoraChannyTwilight4ever

**Rated T for dialogue, language, and minor violence. (And to be safe)**

**Coming soon to a computer near you!**

**January 1****st****, 2011**

Okay, because I feel like in order for people to review I need to give them a reason to review, I've come up with this reward system! So if you do…

1 review: A thank you from me! (Even if you're an anonymous reviewer)

3 reviews: I'll update two days faster. (I'll probably plan to update every 3 weeks, so if five people review for the third time, I'll update 10 days faster!)

5 reviews: I'll both dedicate a chapter to you and give you a bit of the chapter I'm dedicating to you or I'll dedicate a short drabble to you. Your choice. Please specify in your review.

7 reviews: I'll make you a character in the story! If you are a member, I'll PM you and you can make the character. If you're not, please tell me your name/nickname and gender, as well as if you'd rather be good, bad, or neutral.

10 reviews: A special surprise I don't yet know!

This preview does count if you review it!


	2. All the Way Up

**Hey everyone! This is the start of a new story for a new year, so I hope you like it! I have nothing more to say, except I was singing the song mentioned on here today and that's why it's here!**

**Disclaimer: I want to have the rights to SWAC and All the Way Up by Emily Osment, but I don't, so don't rub it in.**

"No." The brunette yelled, jumping over the large couch in Chad's dressing room. "You'll never get your diary back." She spat this out with lots of contempt.

"I'll kill you Munroe." He yelled, throwing pillows at the door. She walked up to him in a way that could be seen as slightly seductive, then looked him square in the eye.

"What don't you want me to see… Cooper?" She asked, playing with the pages. "A smart boy would have locked this." Sonny commented.

"Nothing and everything." He yelled, flinging himself at the girl who screamed. The blonde landed on top of her and attempted to grab the book which was behind Sonny's back.

She attempted to kick him, mumbling, "Get off Chad!" After failing at that, she bit him in the nose.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A voice screamed. It was Portlyn. Chad stood up and tried to explain himself, while Sonny jumped up and ran out the door.

"Peace out sucka!" The brunette yelled, then ran as fast as she could down the hall, into her room, and locked the doors.

Tawni was in the room, applying makeup. "What did you do?" She asked, smiling mischievously.

"I got it!" Sonny yelled, prancing around the room like a young child. The gold lettering on the journal shined in the light.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Zora said, her head appearing out off the vent. "I'm proud. Now let's get the juice about him and use that for blackmail!" The twelve year old jumped off the ledge and took a seat in a chair.

"Okay. April 2, 2009." She looked again at the date. It was the first day she had at So Random. "I heard this new girl arrived at the studio today. Apparently her name is Sonny. It's a stupid name if you ask me, but I can use it for torment later. She's even on my rival show, So Random. Usually I dread when a new member that could possibly turn a show around arrives. But if this girl is really as Sonny as she says she is, she won't be around for long. See what I did there? I am so smart. Filming went well today. Next week's episode will be big! Also, I dumped my fiftieth girlfriend today! This one lasted a record of days, six. I wonder how."

Tawni and Zora looked at Sonny who were both rolling their eyes. She did as well. "He's just as superficial in real life as he is in his journal." Zora said, shaking her head. Sonny did the same.

There was a knocking on the window, then the blonde actress heard someone open it from the outside. "Chad is coming in our window." She announced calmly. Sonny screamed and ran out the door and into the hall, running into Nico and Grady.

"Guys, take this and run." They looked at her curiously.

"Why?" Grady asked, looking at the thing the brunette was holding.

"What's that?" Nico said, taking it in his hands. Sonny heard footsteps and knew she didn't have much time.

"It's Chad's diary." She whispered. "Now run!" They did as told, laughing mischievously. Sonny ran the other way and right into Chad.

"Yes?" The brunette asked in a teasing voice.

"Where's the book?" He growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The actor groaned, annoyed. "My diary. Where is it?" She laughed.

"I don't have it."

His eyes went wide. Sonny couldn't help but wonder what was in that book. "Who has it? Where is it?"

She smiled, moving closer. "That's the thing. I don't know. Revenge is sweet, is it not?" He glared, while she smirked. Then she ran, yelling calls of "I got revenge!" Chad, however, knew how to get her back. He was going to bring up the topic she feared the most: December 21, 2012. Only two days away…

_I'm gonna bring the noise, I'm ready, here we go. All the way up, all the way down. Don't look back…_

**Oh yeah, the italics at the bottom of the screen are just describing the scene in song lyrics. I give all credit for this idea to Loved-Invention. But it's so I have a chapter name. This chapter is short, but I worked hard on it! Please review and start making my year!**


	3. Imaginary

**I'm terrible, aren't I? (don't answer that) I haven't updated in forever! But I have a great excuse!**

** I forgot.**

**No, not forgot to write, forgot to upload. I could have uploaded a month ago.**

** But I forgot.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Imaginary (Evanescence owns that) or SWAC. (Disney owns that) What do I own? I guess you could say I own the idea… but that's it. *sighs***

"_We're the only ones left." A blonde boy none other than Chad said. Within her dream, she studied him. He looked different, but hot. He also looked scared. That was a first._

_ "No, really?" A voice said sarcastically, and Sonny realized it was her. She also looked scared and worried, and just as dirty too. He reached and grabbed her hand and their fingers intertwined. What was she doing? That was the enemy! Yet she couldn't help feeling her heart jump and fingers tingle. What was wrong with her?_

_ Then a few scenes passed by. One was her chained up in a dark room, one was the entire group in Mr. Condor's office, then she was with Tawni and they were screaming, and a few other dark scenes she couldn't make out._

_ Then there was a scene where Chad was saying, "It's the apocalypse, Sonny, we might not make it." He was serious. How could she tell? There's always something in an actor's eyes where you can see they're telling the truth. _

_ She paused, then looked into his eyes. "Okay then, well what should we do?"_

_ He smiled for the first time in what looked like ages and started leaning in. She leaned in too, getting the smile on her face back. Then it cut. It was dark, so she had some time to think. Part of her wanted to yell at herself, saying that she didn't like the enemy and was never going to kiss him, but the other half longed for it. _

_ Now she could see a faint outline of a person. "You're going to die." Then blackness came again, before speeding through a range of dark and light clips. One she could make out was her reading Chad's diary. She could almost feel her emotions. Then a loud alarm rang out._

She awoke from her dream with a scream. It had all seemed so… real. Trying to shrug the feeling off, she walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. The brunette needed something Sonny to get her mood up. Then she saw it.

The date was December 20, 2012.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sonny was bouncing down the halls, trying to get the apocalypse image out of her head by singing. Bursting into her dressing room, singing My Immortal, she heard Tawni scream.

"Great. You ruined my make-up routine!" Tawni yelled at the brunette, her Mocha Cocoa Mocha smeared all over her face. Sonny apologized for bursting into our dressing room singing. It wasn't really that bad, was it?

Rolling her eyes, she ran right into a certain three named jerk-face everyone knew. His initials were CDC, not only for his name but the Center of Disease Control. "Munroe."

"Cooper." The girl said, smirking. "Why are you wandering around?"

"Well, Umm…" He started, trying to act causal.

He was really ready to get revenge on the bubbling brunette for taking that diary. He started with an apparently sexy grin, trying to charm her into listening to him.

She shifted her bag over her shoulder anxiously and looked at him uncomfortably. Apparently it was working. "What?"

"You know it's one day until the apocalypse, right?" He smirked, she glared.

"I don't have time for this." The brunette announced, frustrated and attempted to open the door to her dressing room. The boy put his hand out and closed it.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't listening to me." The blonde said, and shrugged. "It's coming tomorrow. We're going to have to be prepared." Looking into his eyes, Sonny knew he was trying to make a fool out of her. How did he know she was so afraid of this?

"Bye." She announced, then ran to the prop house, locking the door behind her. How could she be attracted to that _thing _in her dream? He was a player. A stupid, rude, cute enemy with some sweet moments. Wait, what was she saying? She screamed in her head, then started to watch TV. The only good thing on was Mackenzie Falls.

Screw this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The apocalypse is coming, guys." Sonny said, taking a bite out of her apple. "Tomorrow, Saturday."

"It's Friday! One more day until Saturday! That's when the sales are!" Tawni had decided to chip in now.

"The new Titian Battle 3 comes out tomorrow!" Grady yelled.

"Why can't we just live in today? Tomorrow is the apocalypse." Sonny asked calmly, flipping through a magazine. "It could come today for all we know."

"What are we talking about again?" The group whipped around to see Chad standing casually in the doorway.

Nico glanced at him, his mouth forming a particularly straight line. "Get out. Seriously dude, all we're talking about is the apocalypse."

A smug smile crept over the arrogant blonde's face. "Ah, the apocalypse."

"Out. Chad. Now." Sonny got up, getting ready to close the door in his face. He walked right in.

"I'm getting annoyed by you." Zora growled. "Seriously, I know how to break into your house, fill your room with blueberry Jell-o, then escape without being noticed."

"Why blueberry Jell-o?" Chad asks, looking a bit weirded out.

"I know you hate it."

"That sounds stalkerish." The blonde responded, slowly moving away from the door.

"It's Zora. It's what she does." Tawni said, more interested in painting her nails than the conversation. Sonny groaned, obviously stressed and freaked out about the apocalyptic situation. She whistled loudly, bringing order to the loud room.

"The. Apocalypse. Is. Coming. Tomorrow. Are you not afraid at all?

"Impossible." The group yelled at the same time.

"Not really," Sonny said, surprised they could actually agree on something. "You're just afraid to realize that."

"It's still impossible." Chad said, laughing. "I can't believe you're so afraid of this!"

The scared teen shook her head, but came up with a more reasonable comeback. "What if it does happen? Isn't there always going to me something you wish you had done, or wish you had said? Then they're all gone. How would you feel? That is why I'm scared, that I won't have the confidence to say what needs to be said." The actor paused for a minute, already halfway out the door. It looked as though he was thinking of something. Then it was gone.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. The apocalypse will never come!"

This time Nico shook his head. "Why would that be, oh great CDC?" He asked sarcastically, already leaving himself.

"Because I say so!" He yelled, and walked briskly out.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

_In my dreams of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. (Imaginary)_

**I wish this chapter mad up for the wait. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. All Star

**Hey to everyone reading! I updated! *applause* So yeah, I'm sorry this chapter is short and boring but it is an important one. And thank you to those who reviewed, favourited, and alerted. You really kept me writing this! I also find this Japan earthquake very devastating to the people, so send your love to them. They really need it.**

**Disclaimer: I know, I put disclaimers on EVERYTHING, but I almost find it fun. If you have to do it, find a fun way to do it. So here's my story…**

**I was sitting on my desk when a bird swept out and grabbed the SWAC rights and returned them to its owner. I don't own it now. And I never owned the song All Star, by Smash Mouth. So yeah… that's enough with my babbling. **

Sonny was just sitting there, waiting for shooting to start. Her dark brown hair was covered by a long blonde wig, and she was wearing a mermaid tail and tank blue tank top. Tawni ran up to her, a mooing noise coming from her hand. Tawni had long almost orange hair, but was wearing jean shorts and a white shirt with a Palm tree on it. Tawni played a girl who visits a mermaid town because she falls off a boat and into an ocean. Sonny played the mermaid.

"Your phone is mooing." She said. "It's from your mom. She's called at least four times." The blonde-now red haired girl shook the phone, growling at it as it kept on mooing. "SHUT UP!"

"I'll answer it!" Sonny cried, seeing her friend's annoyed face. "Hello?"

"Sonny? I'm at the airport." A rushed voice said. Sonny paled, hearing her panic.

"Mom, what's wrong?" The girl asked, already getting her purse to meet up with her mom. "I'm coming!"

"Don't!" She yelled, then calmed down. "Stay in Hollywood, Honey. You're special. Remember that. I just need to spend some time with some family in their last hours. The plane's about to leave now, so I must go. I love you."

She was flabbergasted. Why was her mom leaving and telling her to stay here? How would she live without her mom? "I-I love you too." She stuttered, shocked.

"Bye." Her mom said, then hung up.

"What the heck was that about?" Tawni asked, looking at the concerned look on Sonny's face.

"My mom." Sonny announced, feeling slightly queasy. "She's… gone."

"Disappeared?" Her friend cried, grabbing her phone. "Have you called the police?"

"No, no." The girl dressed as a mermaid said, putting her friend's phone back on the table. "She's gone back to Wisconsin without me." Tawni nodded, and could tell her friend just wanted to think.

"I'll be in my dressing room finishing putting on my lip gloss." She said, leaving the confused girl alone.

"I need to spend some time with my family in their last hour? What could that…" She asked herself, pacing the length of the studio. A shocking idea cut her off though, and she gasped. "2012."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Life sucks right now." Sonny announced to her lunch table of Grady, Tawni, and Zora. "My mom just left. She didn't even tell me! Who does that?"

"Make the world end?" A cocky and annoying guy voice said. "Because the only one who can do that is god." The blonde said, pointing to the sky. Sonny growled and stood up, fury evident in her eyes.

"YOU, Chad Dylan Cooper, are the most inconsiderate jerk I have had the misfortune of knowing! Did you stop once and think that this is not about 2012? It's about my mom randomly leaving for NO apparent reason!" He took a step back, shock and hurt evident in his eyes.

"I-I thought you were still talking about…" He started, but Sonny cut him off.

"NO! I'll eat in peace." She said, storming out but was caught by a loud announcement over the intercom.

"WILL ALL ACTORS IN STUDIOS 1-5 COME TO MR CONDOR'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY? THANK YOU." It was Mr. Condor. The actors in those studios rushed up to see him. Sonny trudged to his office along with them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's so crowded in here." Portlyn mumbled, watching all the people wander in, confused. "I don't want dirt on my skirt. It's brand new, and cost me $100! I know, I've bought more expensive stuff but this was so cute! I think it might be my favourite…" Chad tuned her out, searching for anyone else to hang out with.

"Okay, everyone turn your attention to Mr. Condor." A loud voice said. A hush fell over the crowd.

"Thank you." A loud, booming voice yelled. The others tried to refrain from covering their ears. "As you know, the apocalypse is coming. We have to be prepared for whatever may happen. Someone in here is special. I'm not sure who, but one of you may be able to stop this."

Sonny started to feel dizzy. What was this?

"Where's Nico?" Grady asked, looking around for his best friend.

The brunette shook away her emotions. "I don't know, wait, I see him." He ran over to the rest of the group, avoiding Mr. Condor's eyes.

"I was with my mom for lunch, like I said. It ran late." He said, seeming nervous about missing some of this meeting. "What's going on?"

"Apocalypse." Zora whispered.

"It's supposed to be coming in tomorrow, but at the looks of it, it may come as soon as today. You will need to collect as many things as possible to survive. Also, after this I'm going to send you to a survival class and martial arts tutorial. You should rest until two o' clock. Packages of survival supplies will be sent to your rooms."

"At two, Mackenzie Falls, So Random, and the Hoosier Girl casts will go to Martial Arts, while Meal or No Meal and the Teen Gladiator casts will go to survival arts. At 3:30 you will switch. I cannot answer any more questions, but know this will be difficult. You're going to be faced with death and destruction, and some of you will die. You have been warned. Good luck." He left, leaving the room in shock.

"We better rest." Sonny said. "If the apocalypse is happening today, we'll need it."

"Fine." Tawni agreed, going to her room with Sonny. Sonny was really out of it. Who was this person? And how do you stop an apocalypse?

_Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me; I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed…_

**Please review!**


	5. Start Of Something New

**Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here I am! I decided that it would update today, because the world is supposed to end tomorrow. Or at least that's what they say, I doubt it. And a thanks to GirlTech101 for your comments on the story! I put some of that in here, I guess that I forgot to put it in the other chapter. Anyways, summer is coming sooner than one would expect, and I will update much sooner. I hope that my frequent summer updating will make up for this. That, and I had a few one-shots to write and a ton of homework. **

**Disclaimer: One day, I will own SWAC and anything else I mention here. Now, I don't. The end.**

The room the groups were going to be practicing Martial arts in was extremely large, and slightly dojo-style. Coat hooks sat on the wall near the door, with cubbies under them. Along the far wall, there were benches. One of the long sides had a mirror on it, and some blow-up dummies were pushed into a corner. In the middle of the room a tall man sat on the floor, looking peaceful as everyone walked in and hung up their coats.

"Take off your shoes, please. I'd also advise taking off any dangly jewelry or expensive clothing." He said, legs still crossed and eyes closed.

Sonny did as told. "Why do we need to know Martial arts? Is this a zombie apocalypse?"

"You'd know better than me. I think this is stupid anyways. I'd say something, but he'd fire me." Tawni responded, stuffing her boots in a cubby.

Nico responded. "It may be good to know some of this stuff anyways, not just for the so-called apocalypse. Self defense can be good, you know."

"Now now, don't be shy. Come to the middle of the floor." The group was startled by the voice, but stepped out anyways, taking in their surroundings. "My name is Sensei Joe. This will mostly be a class in effectively punching and kicking a person, as well as dodging attacks. It will be good strength training, and you will need to know how to get up when hurt if you want to survive. You're probably wondering why you're taking this, am I right?" He asked, getting up and pacing the room.

"Yeah." Chasity said, still looking tired from her nap.

"This class is for combat. I'm not saying you're going to deal with any zombies, but that could happen and you need to be prepared. That, and you never know who you're going to face. Someone could just be out there on any other day, and you should know how to stop them, okay?" The group nodded. "Let's get started."

Sonny understood. She didn't want to kill anybody, but knew she might need to. A zombie might be fun to kill, actually. She shook it out of her mind. What was happening?

They went through a number of kicking techniques, boring but useful. You had to kick certain parts for the most pain. (You get what I mean.) The group also learned how to punch right. They moved on to dodging kicks and punches within a reasonable amount of time.

"Okay, I'm going to kick and punch at you a few times, and you have to dodge it. If you get hit, get right back up and know the real thing will be worse." The group got a slightly panicked look on their faces.

He went around to the Meal or No Meal girls first, who had all changed out of their dresses into expensive looking track suits, with some average looking T-shirts under that. But still, they had to have been from Hollister.

They didn't last long, but maybe longer than one would expect. Two of the five models were on the floor after two punches, clutching their stomachs. Two only dodged one or two of the eight hits, and were in a bit of pain. And the last one dodged all but two, and managed to return a kick. Still, it looked a bit weak.

He moved onto Chad's cast of Mackenzie Falls. Staring with Chad, he dodged all but one, yet ended up falling because of one particularly devastating kick. Chasity started crying after being hit in the face, and Yasmine failed to dodge any of the hits but remained standing. Devon and Mathew ended up on the floor, and Portlyn dodged all the attacks… until she broke a nail.

"You people are weak. I hope I see better over here." The instructor said, shaking his head.

He started with Zora, which most would not have done. She dodged the hits with ease, even using his arm as a lever to kick him in the face. When she landed that, she punched in the stomach. He began to fight back, using multiple tricks she dodged pretty easily until one surprise kick to the stomach, where she fell back but landed on her feet, eyes narrowed.

"You must take martial arts classes, am I right?" She nodded, still in a fight position. "You can relax now and go back to your group." She did so, but didn't relax completely until he had moved onto Tawni. Tawni managed to dodge the punches, but looked very weak after. Grady got knocked over after a few punches, and Nico got hit a few times but stayed standing.

Lastly, he moved onto Sonny. She dodged the first few kicks and punches, then started striking back. She managed to get hit a few times, but stayed up and kicked him in the groin. He stumbled backwards, and Sonny twisted his arm and flipped him over onto the floor. There, she put a foot on his back and leaned over.

"How was that?" She asked.

He groaned a bit, then got up. "You're strong, girl. Do you take martial arts too?"

"I used to." She admitted. "I don't anymore, but I guess I still have it. I just watched everyone else and saw what I had to do. I'm good at observing."

"She has a good idea of surviving. While most of you failed, her and the little girl understand what to do. They pass."

He pushed her back to the group. "You're pretty light." She whispered to him.

"Quiet."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next thing they did was go to survival class. The teacher was the ever-so-tough director of the Teen Gladiators show, and the group knew this class would be difficult.

"I already know I'm going to hate this." Tawni whined, along with Portlyn, Chasity, and Yasmine.

"Shut up, you cry babies!" Zora told them. "You're probably going to be dead by tomorrow!"

"I thought you didn't believe in that!" Grady yelled at her, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

Zora just gave a devious smile. "I don't. But you know what I can do. Besides, what if it does happen, eh?"

Sonny shook her head. "Ugh, don't remind me." They quieted down as the leader walked in.

"You people are going to learn what food is edible, how to make a shelter, and your basic sewing in case you need to make clothing. As well, I'm going to teach you how to deal with animals. Here's how you deal with animals; don't let them bite you, for they may be infected with rabies." He said, tapping a stick on his hand. "Let's get started, we have a lot to do."

He brought the group out to the forest behind the studio, into a large clearing. First, he explained about making a shelter out of what you had. They had to make a basic structure out of sticks, then fill the outside and inside with leaves. "You should not have more than one or two people in there, and you want it to be snug. This isn't going to be a mansion." He yelled at them. "Okay, you have half an hour. Get going, all of you."

The people spread out all over the forest. Sonny went the farthest, making sure no one followed her. That way she'd have the most resources, and she couldn't be distracted. Everyone got to work, running out of materials because they were all so close. Sonny was able to finish.

"You all fail," He told them when they were all back together again. "Except for Sonny. She went far enough away that she could finish."

Chad leaned over and whispered to her, "How do you do that? You're good at everything!" She shivered at his breath on her ear and cheek.

"A Wisconsin girl has to survive, doesn't she?" She whispered back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group struggled through finding edible foods, learning that half of the foods they were going to eat were in fact poisonous. Only Sonny was able to find a few edible foods that were also found in her homeland. They then moved onto sewing, which Sonny failed, but Tawni succeeded.

"Please," Sonny whispered, looking at her bloody fingers. "Can you help me?" Tawni had made a hat and had one of two mittens with only a needle, thread, and scissors. Sonny had made a lopsided… well, nobody really knew what it was.

"Here, your thread is slipping through the needle. And if you press just a bit more when going through, it should work. Try making a gator first. You know what that is, right?"

She nodded. "Of course, it's like a skiing scarf. I used to ski a lot, you know."

After working for a while, the instructor started looking out the window and the clock. "Okay, that's the end of your session. Good luck. Now go get your packages and rest for whatever time you have left." The group rushed out and into their rooms.

Tawni collapsed on her chair. "That was hard work!"

"Have fun dying." Sonny said, sarcastically. "You're going to if you don't want to work any longer." Tawni jumped up out of her chair, her attention turned to large backpacks in the corner.

"Our supplies are here!" She exclaimed, running two them. The blonde tried to pick it up, but didn't realize how heavy it was. "Seriously, this is heavy."

Sonny looked through hers too. She saw band-aids, gauze, alcohol and Neosporin for cleaning, a small blanket, cans of food, a GPS, some water bottles, a pocket knife, money, and a note. "Hey look, there's a note in here!" She exclaimed, starting to read it out loud.

"_Hello to all, these are some of the things you will be needing. Also, please add some more clothes, I'm not sure how much you'll need them. It's starting very soon, so please rest until then. The world is counting on you. You will need to want to live to make it through. You can do it. Signed, Mr. Condor." _She read out loud. Tawni laughed.

"This is the stupidest thing ever." Tawni commented, then went to take a nap.

Yet under this, Sonny found something surprising. "A gun?" She whispered, and took a note from the barrel. _You have shown great skills in the training. I decided because you also seem the most trustworthy in your show, you should keep this. Good luck._

"I don't know what to do with this…" She said, but her attention turned to the outside. The sky was noticeably gray, and the ground had begun to rumble.

"What was that?" Tawni asked, jumping out of her seat and to Sonny's side.

Sonny took one last look around the room and began repacking her bag. "It's starting."

**Cliff-hanger, isn't it? Please review, it makes me smile a lot.**

**~OneDream2Dream**


	6. Life is A Highway

**Hey all, it's me! I finally updated again! But no worries, summer is just around the corner and once that comes, I will be updating about once a week. I hope to write a lot this summer. Also, if you're wondering about my story on Hiatus, Two Worlds Collide, I don't know when I'll finish that. I assure you, it will get finished. It just may have to wait until later this summer or early fall. **

**Also, I bet you're noticing I changed my avatar! It's a bit strange, isn't it? I also updated my profile, check that out too. Because I really don't put anything to say in these notes, I hope you enjoy this short little chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, I don't own iCarly, don't own the show my avatar comes from, really I own nothing. But mark my words, one day I will write a story and then I will write a story just so for the disclaimer I can say, "Oh yeah, I would say I don't own this but I DO! HAH!" Have I told you that before? Anyways, enjoy!**

Sonny took one look back at the studio and went to meet up with her friends, who were all looking skeptically at her. "You made me miss my massage for this?" Portlyn yelled at her, looking about ready to slap her.

"Yeah, this is the apocalypse." The brunette said reasonably. "It's going to come and we're all going to die."

Nico looked at her. "It's just a storm. They happen around here all the time." He yelled over a large rumbling noise. Soon enough, the ground was shaking and an extremely violent wind pushed them all to the ground. This blast lasted only a few seconds, but it would be enough to scare anyone. A group of people all huddled around Sonny.

"This is one of the times I wish you weren't possibly right." Chad mumbled, picking up his backpack and rushing over to the group.

Sonny smirked. "I heard you!" She yelled.

"Whatever!" He yelled at her.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt this, but maybe we should find somewhere safe to be before we determine whether or not this is the real apocalypse and begin to stop it." A Hooiser Girl cast member yelled out. Sonny thought she was a nice person and extremely smart, so she followed her suggestion. They made their way to a place with fewer tall buildings that was a bit farther away from the coast.

However, this was a twenty minute walk. And twenty minute walks can change a whole lot. Actually, it was more like a slow jog, but the picture is clear enough as it is.

"Do you have all the food?"

"What is it going to be like?"

"I really hope I don't die first!"

"My manicure is going to be ruined, I know it."

"What about my family?"

Sonny walked quietly, listening to the groups discussing what would happen. Sonny kept on wondering about her mom. Is this why she had to leave? Of course, it had to be. What else would she leave about? She was a strong believer, and Sonny knew that. It was the only real idea she had. The rain poured down and the ground seemed to be slipping out from under her feet. Thunder crashed and she pretended she wasn't scared at all. However, the brunette was terrified.

"Enjoying the walk, Munroe?" A blonde boy asked, and she recognized who it was immediately.

"Anything you need, Chad?" She asked, annoyed she was interrupted from her thoughts.

His face lightened. "No, it's just that the rest of my cast is talking about manicures and golf and, quite frankly, I can't stand either of those. So I came over here to you. You looked lonely." She noticed that his voice was softer, and it didn't have that usual annoying ring to it. She actually didn't mind it.

"I'm worried about my mom, okay? After my dad and grandparents died and my brother left, my mom was the only real family I had left. My mom has a sister who has two kids, and I imagine she went back to be with them. I don't think she'll make it." Sonny whimpered, and tears fell down her cheeks. Chad noticed this, and quickly went to console her.

"Please don't cry. She may not make it, but you please try to make it. Do it for her. And who knows? She may live. This could all just be a really bad storm with impeccable timing." He said, a hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

She looked at it like it was a foreign object, but then began to relax. "I guess you're right." She agreed. "Hey, we're really far behind." She said to him, and grabbed his hand and began to run to keep up. She managed to then trip over a tree branch and fall flat on her face, almost taking Chad with her.

"Munroe, why do you have to be so damn clumsy?" He teased, helping her back up.

"Better be careful." She joked, then continued running.

He smiled, whispering, "I will."

**Did you like it? Wondering what will happen next? Please review and make me very happy! A happy writer=faster updates!**


	7. Welcome to My Life

**Hello everybody! You're probably wondering what I'm doing updating so quickly. Well, school is starting to wind down, so I have a lot more time to write! Therefore, you will be getting quicker updates from moi! Everybody having a good June? It was quite hot where I live. It wasn't too fun to sit in school when outside is so warm. Now it's a bit milder, but I'm sure it'll get a lot hotter. Oh, and did anyone see iParty with Victorious? I liked it. There were some pretty funny parts. Okay, enough with me. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Who is quite tall, loves to write, and doesn't own Sonny With A Chance or the ABC news? ME!**

After their walk, they arrived at a large town outside of the city. Larger stores crowded around the streets and trees sat in a lonely looking park. Everyone enjoyed the beauty of it, until another violent gust of wind threatened to knock them over again.

"Let's get into that diner over there." A teen gladiator commented. "We can get food, watch the weather, and see what we should do next." Nobody questioned it, because it had also started to rain.

As the teens tried to crowd into the small diner, they noticed it was actually quite nice. They took a seat in all the booths, organized by show. The other diners looked shocked by the stars, but continued without many complaints. A TV played in the corner, and the group stared at it.

"Severe weather is breaking out all over the country." The news person announced, standing in front of a weather map. "Storms able to produce tornadoes are moving into our area. Tornadoes have already touched the ground in the Mid-west and along the East coast. Right now, I advise anyone outside to head in, and be aware that there can be tornadoes. Coming up next, advice on how to survive a tornado and how the rest of the world is being affected by devastating storms."

"So it is happening." Sonny whispered to the rest of her cast.

Tawni glanced up. "Wait, what's going on? I was reading the menu. There's this low-fat omelet that I really want." This brought on a long discussion on omelets and how they could be low-fat.

"This is impossible." Sonny whispered to Zora. "They're so easily distracted. We're all going to die from this."

"They'll come to their senses. Once they see the real storms and the real threatening things, they'll be so much smarter. I doubt any of us would make it, though, if this was the real apocalypse. " Her smaller friend commented. Sonny agreed, nervousness and fear kicking in.

The group finally ordered, eating various soup, salads, sandwiches, and omelets. Everyone munched quietly on them, enjoying some of the best food they would eat in a while and listening to deafening thunder cracks. The food did indeed taste good, and would have tasted good any time. Grady and Nico even announced that if they survived, every Tuesday they would eat at that little diner.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the TV. "This is Joe Young with breaking news. A tornado has been spotted in the Hollywood area. Everyone in this area should take cover immediately. Stay with us on ABC news."

The group became tense. "What should we do now?" Cassidy, a Mackenzie Falls member asked.

"We need to find somewhere safe." A Meal or No Meal girl announced to everyone.

Jenna, another Meal or No Meal girl stood up. "My brother lives a block away and has a large basement we can all hide in. Follow me!"

Everyone took out their wallets and put some money on the tables, yelling, "Keep the change!" as they ran out. The rain was letting up a bit, but the thunder was still strong and lighting was close. All of them knew that meant a tornado was close, so they ran faster and faster. When they arrived, they saw a nice but small brick house, with beautiful flowers blowing in the breeze. It was in a busy neighborhood, but at the moment all was silent. Jenna picked a key from her pocket, jammed it in the lock, and pushed the door open. A group of people ran through the door, while the girl showed everyone to the basement. They ran downstairs, and she closed the door behind them. The room was cramped, but there were no real windows so it was pretty safe.

"We made it."

"The wind is picking up, I can hear it."

"This is scary."

A jumble of voices debated, whispered, and yelled at the same time. Finally, Jenna brought order. "Okay, everyone here? I'll take attendance." The red-head model announced. "Mackenzie Falls?"

"Here!" They yelled out from opposite corners of the room.

"So Random?"

They looked around for each other, and noticed they were all together as well. "We're all accounted for!"

"Meal or No Meal?" She looked around for the rest of her cast. "I believe we're all here, what about Hoosier Girl?"

Silence. The group looked around nervously. "Should we find them?" A teen gladiator named Eric asked.

All of a sudden, the wind began to pick up. It sounded like a herd of elephants were coming for them. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Jenna commanded, and everyone did as she said. The sound of wind and thunder roared around them, and the house began to shake. As quickly as it had come, it was over. "Are we okay? We should check the damage." She told everybody.

They all walked upstairs towards the ruins of the house. Things were strewn everywhere and the walls had collapsed. An opening just big enough for a person could be seen. The four remaining shows quickly made their way out of the unstable building.

They regrouped, Chad happy to see Sonny and Sonny happy to see Chad. Neither knew why they were so happy the other had made it, after all they were enemies. Yet sometimes, disaster can change such a rivalry.

Chad was also the first to speak after they all made it out. "What should we do now? And what happened to the Hoosier Girl cast?"

"I don't really know what to do now. Tawni said quietly. "But about the Hoosier Girl cast, they couldn't have survived. I'm sorry to say I think they're dead."

**You like it? I'll have another chapter up soon, if you read and review! Otherwise, another chapter may not come for a while…**

**~Onedream 2Dream**


	8. Jump

**Hey all! I updated really quickly, did I not? Anyone see the So Random premiere? It was so weird seeing the show for real. I also enjoyed watching The Nine Lives of Chloe King. That show is pretty cool as well. School is out, and summer is here! Except the weather is all wacko. I'd also like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. These people are: You Wanna Know Me, GirlTech101, Ashley, TVDTSCHANNY, SeelieIt'sMe, Rex, channylover9753, and an unnamed review. You guys really make my day! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I was walking along a beach the other day when I found the SWAC rights just lying on the ground! I ran to retrieve them when a wave came and swept it away. Therefore, I don't have the rights. And it makes me sad. :(**

"What do we do now?" Portlyn asked, dusting herself off and checking her nails. "We have nowhere to go, no way to survive, we can't do anything!"

Sonny and Chad both looked around, finding a safe looking rock to sit on. Unfortunately for them, their rocks were both the same. The two attempted to sit on it, but it wasn't large enough for the two. "Get off!" Sonny yelled at the boy. "I saw it first! This rock is mine."

"No!" He responded smugly. "The rock is mine." He gazed into her eyes with a kind expression on his face, causing the brunette to forget what she was doing for a moment. He took this time to attempt to steal the rock from under her.

She then realized what was going on, and made a fuss attempting to get the rock back. "Hey! You can't do that!" She screamed at him. Running back to it, the girl grabbed his arms and attempted to push him off. Chad couldn't help but notice that he felt a tingle in his arm, like whenever else she did such. The blonde looked over at the arm, giving Sonny enough of a chance to push him slightly off and take the seat.

The rest of the fight was a jumble of yelling, "It's mine!" or screaming, "Give it back!" like two children. The argument ended when the two bumped heads. They looked up at each other, blushed, then looked up at the rest of the group who had begun to laugh at their childish endeavors to get a silly rock.

Sonny then took this time to get back to her throne when she noticed writing on it. "Hey guys! There's something on this!" She called out to them. The brunette curiously looked at it and read what was on it aloud.

_The fortune of your future awaits,_

_After these deadly coming fates._

_The triumph of these events shall not last,_

_For someone will end it before it has past._

_This story shows itself to only you,_

_It will give you instructions on what you must do._

_It all started in downtown of a famous place,_

_Where millions of stars have shown their face. _

"What a stupid rhyme." A Meal or No Meal girl said, laughing.

Chad looked back at the rock, curiously. "I think we should follow it. I mean, it's better than sitting around pouting about our possible death." The rest of the group looked at him, shocked. At first, he was the most skeptic of the event. Now he wanted to follow something to stop it? "It is what Mr. Condor wanted us to do. Maybe he was right! The entire world is being engulfed by storms. Some of our friends just got killed. The least we can do is go see what this stupid rock is talking about."

"It'll be fun!" Sonny announced. "It'll be like a scavenger hunt. Maybe there'll be Cocoa Mocha Cocoa." Tawni and Portlyn looked at each other, excited.

"We're in!" They said in unison.

Nico looked skeptical. "What if it's a trap? Or what if it's just too dangerous? Downtown probably isn't the safest place to be during all these…" The rumbling of the ground shook the group, and stopped the fedora wearing dude from what he was saying. It stopped quickly, but the small earthquake frightened everybody. "Earthquakes and storms." He finished.

Zora then chimed in. "I think we should do it. There's no reason why we can't."

Nico sighed, knowing he was defeated. Chloe stood up. "So it's settled! We'll all go on the treasure hunt to find the Cocoa Mocha Cocoa!"

"Let's get moving!" Portlyn yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The trek back to the city was getting harder. The storm clouds flowed into the sky like milk, and trees swayed like Hula dancers. "I'll keep on checking the weather on my Smartphone as we go along." A teen gladiator volunteered. No one objected to that. They were all getting more and more frightened; thunderstorms would quickly run by them and occasionally the ground would rumble.

"When will we get there?" Julia, a Meal or No Meal girl complained. "My feet are tired and I don't want to get my new sweatpants dirty." Everyone groaned. They were sick of her constant complaining. It gets tiring after a while, and soon enough you'd just love to punch them.

Suddenly, Nico yelled out, "Where's Grady?" The group stopped.

"What do you mean, weren't you walking with him?" Joey, one of the smaller teen gladiators asked.

"W-w-well, I was." Nico stuttered, shocked by the realization his best friend was gone. "But we didn't talk for about five minutes, because we were trying to keep up. I turned around to ask him a question and he was gone! I think I lost him."

"How do you lose a person?" Chad asked.

Sonny cut the boys off. "Let's go find him before it's too late! Everyone spread out. Stick with your cast and we'll meet back here." The four remaining groups did as told. So Random spread out back in the direction they came.

"We better find him!" Zora told her group. She began to run, and everyone else did too.

"Grady! Grady! Where did you go?" They screamed at the top of their lungs, still running back to where they last saw him. Tawni tripped over a branch and fell sideways into a bush. They didn't notice until they heard her scream.

Sonny sighed. "Great, we lost Tawni now too."

"I told you it was easy to lose a person." Nico argued.

They backtracked until they found Tawni curled up on the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "I found Grady." She mumbled, and pointed into the bushes.

The blonde was in fact there, sputtering for air. "Grady!" Nico cried out, lying at his friend's side. "Stay with me buddy!" He pleaded, but it was too late. He took his last breath, and then all went still. His eyes became dull and lifeless, and when Sonny checked his pulse, there was none. Tears filled the remaining cast member's eyes. Zora picked up her cell phone and dialed the rest of the groups.

"Yes, we found him." She said into her phone sadly. "Uh-huh, we'll see you back there. Okay, bye."

Not too long later, the So Random group had finished dragging Grady's body into the clearing where the rest of the groups stood. A hush fell over the crowd, followed by multiple gasps.

"What happened?" Devon asked. "He was with us practically the entire time! A storm couldn't have killed him."

"We found that out too." Zora replied, showing the body to everyone to reveal two gunshot wounds in his chest, as well as another two in his back. "Somehow, he was murdered."

***Falls off of chair* WOAH! I did not expect that! Well, of course I did, I wrote it. I had it planned out! Now, review if you liked it! Review if you didn't like it! Just press that little blue button! **


	9. Fireworks

**It's been a week, so what time is it? *cues drum roll* UPDATE TIME! You got it right! The story is starting to get more interesting! I'll be a bit busier over the next few weeks, so don't expect too much from me, please! Of course, I'll try to keep up with my writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really think anything has changed within a week? Unless I magically got rich, I don't own SWAC, okay? *sighs* I wish I did…**

"What?" Julia asked sadly. Everyone suspected she had a bit of a crush on her. Of course, Grady had liked her a lot too, so if he weren't dead, they'd actually make a pretty good couple. Why? Well for starters, they both had blonde hair. Julia's was darker, and almost brown. His was lighter. He had blue eyes, she had green. See, a perfect couple! Anyways, she began to cry softly, and her fellow friends began to soothe her, looking sad as well.

"Now, how did he die?" Trevor asked. He was silent most of the time, but also very good looking. "I mean, I know by gun. But who could have killed him?" Everyone stood silently, pondering the fact.

A Meal or No Meal girl spoke up. "I bet it was just a random shooting, things like that happen all the time. A drunken person could easily have shot him a bunch." She looked back at the bloodied body. Everyone missed his innocent jokes already.

"I miss him!" Julia wailed.

Sonny sighed, thinking of what she would do if Chad died. A mess of emotions took over her, and she felt her heart leap into her throat. Somehow, she felt as if she were choking on it and began to cough everywhere.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" Chad asked.

She looked up, blushing a bit. "F-f-fine." She couldn't stand to look at the boy. How was she thinking about Chad at a time like this? Her friend just died, and she was thinking about her imaginary love live. Not that she ever thought about Chad in an awkward way, really. Just after thinking such things, she then began to think of them kissing. She couldn't help but like it… And cue the awkward cough.

Anyways, we're off topic here, yet again. The group had then begun to move on. As much as they would have liked to bury the body and have a proper funeral, it would have been too much. After all, so many people would die in this storm. They couldn't do anything but leave him there. Besides, who would want to stick around an area where a murderer was running around?

They began on their way again towards downtown, where the next clue was hidden. Or at least that was what the group called it, believing it was just a silly scavenger hunt. When all seemed fine, a violent gust of wind came again.

"This better not be as violent as before." A voice yelled. But it was. The groups struggled towards a building, barely able to get the door open. The receptionist looked confused, but then began to look excited.

"Oh my, you're from Mackenzie Falls, aren't you?" She exclaimed, pointing to the Mackenzie Falls group. "You're from So Random!" She then yelled again, pointing to Sonny and her friends. "I love your shows. They make my day, really. Can I have your autographs, please?"

"Okay, if you want!" Chad told her, getting out a picture of him from his backpack. Sonny made sure to give him a painful sounding slap on the arm. Chad couldn't help but notice feeling sparks throughout the stinging pain. He shook it off as nothing, but couldn't help noticing Sonny looked terribly pretty when annoyed.

"You're such a narcissist," She whisper-yelled at him.

"Oh please, Sonny. Do you even know what a narcissist is?" He whispered to her.

"It's you, that's for sure." She retorted.

Alexis looked bored. She was a Meal or No Meal girl, and the most stubborn one at that. Rumor was she was so annoying the only reason she got dates was because she was gorgeous. "Can we stop with the little flirt fest we got going on here?" She asked casually, not looking up from her nails.

Chad sighed, and went to whisper back in Sonny's ear. "She's a bitch, you know?"

Sonny nervously giggled, then pulled away. She walked back to her cast in a tipsy-turvy kind of way. She hated how Chad had such an effect on her. That and she was a bit dehydrated. She took a long gulp of water then turned around to her friends. They looked somewhat shocked and a bit disgusted.

"Don't say anything." She growled at them.

"Hey, where's the rest of your group?" Yasmine, a member of the Falls asked Alexis.

Alexis walked around the room. "Well, I guess they're gone."

Sonny spit out her water. "What do you mean, GONE?" She asked, confused. "How do you lose a person?"

"We've already been over this; it's easy to lose a person!" Nico exclaimed, still obviously worried about his friend.

They all rushed out to look for them, and spent another ten minutes looking through the surrounding areas to find the other 7 girls. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found. The wind had swept them away.

"Oh well, they're gone. Let's move on." Alexis said, still examining her nails.

"Bitch." A voice mumbled, most likely Zora. She knew a collection of swears. One of the first conversations Zora and Sonny had were how to say idiot, crap, damn, and various other not-so-nice words in Japanese and Mandarin. She then warned Sonny that she knew various other swears in 27 other languages and that she would use them.

"So now that like, half of us are dead or something, who do you think is the one to save the world?" Sonny looked around, seeing if anyone would answer.

Chad laughed, walked back over to her and said, "What Mr. Condor said wasn't real. It's not normal for a guy like that to say something like that. But if it was anyone, I think it'd be you, Sonny. You're the only one who believes in this thing, anyways."

Sonny gulped. She didn't believe it was her. She was just an average girl. But if it was her, this would be a long few days, she decided. A long few days indeed.

**The last few paragraphs seemed cliché to me… oh well. I loved writing the part with Alexis, I don't write characters like that on a daily basis. Please review! **


	10. Only the Good Die Young

**Me: I am very tired right now, but I'm not too tired to update! I had writer's block and still have a case of it. That is my enemy! I was also distracted by Sci-fi. I'm easily dis… OOH! THERE'S A BUNNY ON TV!**

**Chad: You're such a child. **

**Me: Thank you Chad for… Oooh! Now my favourite song is on the radio!**

**Sonny: Come on, I really want to know what happens! **

**Me: Fine, Oh yeah I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Burger King. Story time, Sonny!**

The downtown area looked quite torn up, but still standing. The three remaining casts and Alexis stood in the middle of a park, wondering what to do. "All the thing told us to do was go to downtown." Chad whined. "Now what do we do?"

Sonny thought for a moment, remembering the clue. "Well, maybe it'll randomly appear like the last clue. How long had Jenna's brother lived in that house for, Alexis?"

She shrugged. "Like, three or four years or something?" Alexis asked uncertainly.

The brunette smiled. "So do you think that rock and the writing could have gone unnoticed for three years? I think the clues will appear for us. Besides, I didn't see writing on the rock when I went to sit down on it."

Chad looked over at Sonny. "Me neither, I think I would have noticed it." He looked over at Sonny and noticed that her eyes looked even prettier when she was excited. But why would he notice that now? He disregarded it, then looked back up. Sonny looked up at exactly the same time as well, making for an awkward moment between them. They both quickly looked away, blushing.

Sonny tried to avoid the feeling that came to her when she looked at him, but it just kept getting stronger. She attempted to cover up her feelings by focusing on the clues. "So let's everybody go and sit on rocks!"

"Why would I do that?" Portlyn questioned.

Tawni looked over at her. "Lipstick, remember? We're doing this for the lipstick!" The two girls cheered and begun sitting on all the rocks they could find. Most of the others decided to assist them in their crazy dream. However, the lead Teen Gladiator Xavier, Alexis, and Zora all decided against it, thinking it was stupid. Sonny believed that Chad was just in this search for the popularity he'd get from it.

"Yeah, I'll just be in the bathroom." Xavier yelled out to the over-excited teens. He made his way towards a Burger King. Alexis and Zora stayed where they were, having themselves a staring contest.

Sonny and Chad were again, heading towards the same rock. Instead of sitting down it at the same time as most would think, they ended up colliding into each other and falling on the ground. The two tripped over the rock and tumbled onto the ground.

"Ah, you okay?" Chad asked, looking over at her.

She avoided his eyes, knowing that if she looked up, she'd probably start blushing. And as funny as that might be to others, she decided she better not take the chance. "Yup, I'm good, just great." She responded, brushing herself up and cringing when she put pressure on her foot.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked, looking concerned. He couldn't tell why he was concerned, he just was. "You need any help walking?"

She shook her head no, then looked back down at the rock. "Look, a clue!" She announced. Chad took his focus off of her and looked at the rock. "You want to read it?" She asked. He nodded and read it aloud.

_This clue was easy to find,_

_But really you will struggle to be alive._

_You shall now find,_

_A clue in Hollywood's favourite place to dine._

_But be warned, there will be two,_

_And only one can live this thing through._

"There's some awkward word phrasing in there, but I guess they wanted it to rhyme. It seems a bit easy though." Zora commented, attempting to fix her messy brown hair.

"Maybe whoever wrote this wanted us to find it." Devon commented. "It's already going to be hard." Everyone had begun to yell, for the rain was extremely loud and hard.

"Let's discuss it in Burger King, everybody!" A teen gladiator yelled at them, and they agreed.

Chad walked over to Sonny and began to talk to her. She wished he wouldn't, but at least no one would be able to see her face.

"We got the second clue! Knuckle bomb! Come on, you know you want to!" The blonde boy told her.

"Sure Chad, Sure." She told him. She put out her hand and attempted to punch him in the arm, but felt what was probably his lips. She quickly pulled away her hand. Sparks ran through it. But that only happened when you liked someone liked someone and she didn't like him like that… did she?

"Ow! You hit me in the face, Munroe!" He yelled like a child.

She sighed. "Guess I missed your knuckles." Then the brunette ran to the rest of the groups, clutching her hand. Chad looked over at her, then felt where Sonny had punched him on the side of his mouth. It felt kind of tingly. It couldn't be. He couldn't like her in that way. He began to run too, wondering what could be lurking in the shadows. The blonde never liked the dark.

The restaurant was like any other Burger King, except for a TV in the corner. Someone on the TV was describing on how crops everywhere were spoiling. Chad decided while they had the time, he should use the bathroom as well.

He walked in and looked around to examine the cleanliness of his stall. He was Chad Dylan Cooper after all, and his bathroom stalls had to be clean. Everything was, except for the floor which was covered in blood. Shocked, the star pushed open the stall door where the blood was coming from. It was open. A bloodied body was sprawled across the floor.

"What the hell?" He questioned, looking at the gunshots in Xavier's chest. It seemed like he was gone too.

**So, you like it? Did he die well? Did you like it? If you did, please review. If you didn't, tell me what you didn't like! I'll accept criticism. I even appreciate it! So what do you say? I'll give you some of my Grandma's home baked pie! :D**


	11. Livin' On a Prayer

**My author's note will be at the end of the chapter this time, okay?**

** Disclaimer: This is why I was so late to update.**

** Mom: What are you doing?**

** Me: Writing my story.**

** Mom: Can I read it?**

** Me: If you buy me the SWAC rights, yes!**

** Mom: No.**

** Me: Okay, so everyone, I don't own SWAC! Thank you and on to the story!**

The scene in that restaurant at that moment was an odd one. A female employee cleaned the men's bathrooms thoroughly, groaning at her job. A male employee ate a sandwich, shocked but not willing to do anything. A couple in the restaurant wiped up the floor from spilled soda. And a dead body sat in the middle of the building with a crowd of celebrities around it.

"We're dropping like flies." Tawni yelled at them. "Maybe it is the apocalypse! There are storms all over the world, famines, and people dying right and left! This is what the apocalypse is!"

Sonny looked around at them. "I wish I wasn't right."

This time, nobody said anything. Some of them still looked like it was impossible, but from what they had been through nothing was impossible. A moment of silence rung out like a bell before anyone spoke again. "I say we get going on that clue." This was the voice of Chasity, who still seemed hooked on getting her lipstick.

This brought another round of comments. "I think it's got to be that little place in the middle of the city, near the walk of fame!"

"I think it's Chasen's, I love that place and you can't get in unless you get a reservation two weeks ahead! It's so fancy!"

"Can we get something to eat?"

"I've heard Spago is really famous."

Chad shushed everyone. "I know for a fact that two of Hollywood's most famous restaurants are Chasen's and Spago. I've been to them both and almost every time I've seen multiple celebrities. They're constantly full, expensive, and delicious. Now the thing is, which one is the right one?"

The remaining teens discussed it, until a brilliant idea came up. "How 'bout we split up?" Alexis asked. This was the first time they knew of she wasn't being annoying. "We can see both things quicker." Chad nodded.

"Okay!" He announced. "Who wants to go to Spago because they think it's the most famous?" He looked around seeing the five remaining teen Gladiators, Chasity, Yasmine, Devon, and Mathew raise their hands.

"Now who wants to go to Chasen's?" He thought it was the most famous, but apparently not many other people thought so as well. Only Nico, Tawni, Zora, Sonny, Portlyn, and Alexis agreed with him. And he was pretty sure Sonny had never been to either of the restaurants, she just wanted to stick with her cast. She probably wouldn't have the money.

This vote led to the group beginning to formulate a plan. Finally, it was decided that they would all go to their desired restaurants and meet back at Condor Studios. The studio was close to both of the restaurants they needed to go to, so it was ideal.

At 4:47 PM, the two groups split up towards their destinations. While the group heading towards Spago seemed to be getting along extremely well, Sonny and Chad's group was anything but. Alexis already looked like she wanted to kill Zora. Portlyn and Tawni were repetitively poking Sonny in the back of the head. Each time, she'd then poke Chad and tell him to make them stop.

Each time Chad would awkwardly pull away. "Stop it and act your age!" The two then began poking Chad in the back of the head. Sonny laughed at him. And for a moment, everything was normal.

**I didn't like this chapter too much, but after this it'll get really interesting! I promise! I struggled with this chapter. Anyone excited for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2? I sure am, seeing as it premiers in a week! Today I also got an Angry Birds plushie. I love that game, and really love my plushie. And I'm sorry this is at the end of the chapter, but it's time for a dedication! **

**This is for Seelie It's Me! This reviewer has reviewed/updated/alerted five times, and gets a dedication! Your reviews make me smile, and I will look forward to seeing what you think of the rest of the story! But I only have 18 reviews and over a 1000 views! So that means not to many of you are reviewing! Please tell me what you think, it's the only way I can get better. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Say Hey

Chapter 11

At the moment, everything was really dark. It was getting quite hard to hear the others in the group with the torrential downpours and winds, and it didn't help that it Alexis looked like she was washing her hair.

Chad went over and poked Sonny in the arm. "Do you think Alexis is washing her hair?"

"What?" The brunette asked, moving closer to him.

The blonde looked at the girl, resisting the urge to pull her into a hug. Finally he began to talk into her ear. "Don't you think Alexis is washing her hair?"

She liked this, for some odd reason. "I can't even see her." She responded, trying to get a good view. The rain had picked up, and the wind was so strong she could feel herself blowing around. "Chad, maybe we should get somewhere safe! I don't feel too safe."

He protectively and playfully put his arm around the girl. "Come on, it's just wind!" Suddenly, two loud cracks echoed through the air, followed by a nearby scream. She jumped back about ten feet.

"What was that?" She demanded, latching back onto Chad again. He then pulled her into a huge hug. They stayed like that for a bit, him awkwardly stroking her hair while she sniffled. "I hate this weather, and I hate this situation! I hate storms!" She whimpered. As if on cue, the rain began to let up enough to see some, and the wind quit.

Turning around, the group saw another dead person. This person was none other than Nico. Tawni let out a small scream, then ran over to hide near Zora. The smallest girl seemed just as scared as the rest of the group. And what was Alexis doing? She was still washing her hair.

"Nico!" The blonde girl yelled out, still sobbing. She rushed over to grab the dying teen's hand. "Please, don't die on me!" The two trees had completely crushed him, and he began coughing up blood. His hand started going limp and everyone crowded around to hear his last words.

Weakly, the half dead teen began to speak. "I had a good life." He whispered. "One of you will save the world, although I doubt you can." With all of his strength, he closed his eyes and began to smile.

Tawni felt his pulse begin to stop and put her head on his chest, feeling his breathing slow. And like that, the boy was gone. However, only Tawni was crying. The rest of the group had run out of tears. Suddenly, she pressed her lips to his. The group silently gasped at the scene. After a few seconds, she broke away, her breathing shaky.

"I think…" She began to whisper to the body, "If we were to date I could have loved you." Sonny and Zora hugged her and let her sob into their shoulders. But the crying was interrupted by a shocked Chad jumping up from his seat (After Nico died he had sat on the ground, thinking.) The blonde boy grabbed Sonny by the arm and pulled her over from the scene. However in this process, he had made one of his own.

Yet still, he ignored this. Looking into his eyes, she knew something was seriously wrong. "What?" She questioned him. "What's wrong?"

He nervously combed his fingers through his golden locks. "I don't think that the apocalypse is going as it should. I mean, a few people have been murdered by guns. Each time it was our group someone was murdered, and I didn't hear about any others. I don't think it's a coincidence. Somebody is after us."

"After us?"

**Hey lovely readers! I'm back! I would have updated yesterday like I was supposed to, but I went to go see the new Harry Potter movie a few times! It is so amazing! I've always loved the books and the movies were really amazing too! As my friend Kinzee said, "We're lucky to be a part of the Harry Potter generation." I'm so sad it's all over. It really was the finale of all the fangirls' shipping pairs. **

**On a sadder note, I am very disappointed in the reviews I have gotten. I do not think I have gotten any reviews in at least two weeks. So now I am not updating until I get at least one review per chapter. If I do, then I will update every Friday. It's not much, everybody! Be honest and tell me what you did and didn't like. Things are getting interesting and I want to share this story with you in the best way I can.**

**Thank you! :D**


	13. The Show Goes On

Chapter 12

"What do you mean, after us?" Sonny asked, her heart pounding. Nobody had ever really wanted to kill her before.

He shrugged, one hand in his pockets and the other nervously running a hand through his hair. "They want to kill us. They know what we're doing, trying to stop all this. Anyways, it's just a hunch, it may not be true."

"Then shouldn't we go?"

He looked at the teen. "Why would we need to go right now?"

"If someone is after us, we shouldn't stay in the same place for too long. We'd need to get moving." She responded, still feeling dizzy from the thought of being murdered.

"I guess." The blonde answered. It took a bit of work, but they managed to pry Tawni away from Nico's dead body and stop Alexis and Zora from arguing enough to get them to move. Portlyn was excited to move. The dead body made her nauseous.

They began to walk once again. Looking back at the body for one last time, Sonny couldn't seem to find where it was. It had disappeared in the rain. She'd miss Nico and Grady. But why were they targeted? And Xavier too, why was he dead? It didn't make much sense. Were they the ones who were supposed to stop the apocalypse?

Not too much longer down the road, Sonny felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face an exhausted looking Portlyn. "Can we rest?" She begged, looking right into her eyes. "I'm hungry and thirsty and tired."

After commanding everyone to stop and take five, the brunette rummaged through her bag, looking for food while they stopped to rest. The area was dark, but not entirely because of a storm. No, this seemed to be a sign of nightfall, a dark and possibly deadly time. Finding none, she combed her fingers through her hair. "Now what do we do? We're pretty much out of any substantial food, and it's getting dark."

The group stood still for a moment, pondering what exactly needed to be done. Suddenly, Chad jumped up and grabbed his sack. "My house is only a little less than half a mile away. It's not that long of a walk. Besides, it's relatively storm safe, we built it that way. It's our best option."

The group was not at all reluctant, jumping up and grabbing their bags. Everyone looked forward to a good meal, a warm house, and maybe a change of clothes. Chad led the way, Sonny right behind him, thinking.

_What if Chad dies before I can tell him my feelings for him? No, I have no feelings for him. Do I? He makes me want to really slap him sometimes, but other times I feel like I have with the other guys I have feelings for. I don't want to admit it, but I think I like him in that way. But he wouldn't return my feelings, would he? _Questions ran through the confused girl's head.

Chad was thinking something similar, but it was a bit more… Chad like. _How did I manage to develop feelings for Sonny, of all people? She's not even that hot, really can't stand me, is my rival, really sweet, has some sort of inner beauty that makes me want to kiss… I think I just answered my own questions. Good for me! But she doesn't even like me, does she? Should I ask her to be my girlfriend? We're probably going to die anyways…_

So everything was quite awkwardly silent, people wrapped up in their own little thoughts. Finally, Alexis spoke up. "Will it ever stop raining? I'm cold and soaked."

"I know," Chad responded, feeling his damp locks. "If it rains for any longer, my hair will be ruined! And you know how CDC loves his hair."

And at that moment, something just snapped. Maybe she was mad at him for making her begin to fall in love with him. Fury bubbled in her blood. The brunette whipped around, screaming. "You never think of anyone but yourself! Can you not see we're going to die and you just want to protect your HAIR! I'm sorry I thought maybe for once you could think about someone besides yourself!"

"Sonny?"

"WHAT?"

"There's a tree about to fall on you." He yelled, running and tugging the teen's arm until she fell right into his arms. Exactly where she was standing, five or so feet away, a tree slammed onto the ground. Sonny stood there in shock, Chad still clinging onto her protectively.

"I, well, uh…" She muttered, fumbling for words. "That would have killed me." Tears sprung into her eyes, and Chad stroked her hair to calm her down.

And out of nowhere, he kissed her on the top of the head. "It's okay, I saved you. And I think you owe me an apology." He teased, going back to stroking her hair.

She looked up at him, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I apologize for yelling at you that you didn't care about anyone."

"That's good." He told her, not letting go of her. He could tell by the look on her face she thought it was getting awkward. _What do I do now? _He asked himself. _Should I ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend, tell her my feelings? Usually girls come to me asking if I'll go out with them. It's so different with Sonny. Maybe that's why I like her so much. She's not just another slutty Hollywood girl, she's real. _

But Sonny had already began to squirm out of his hug, blushing a bit from the long embrace. She looked back at the blonde, who still looked bewildered at her response.

"There we go, the love fest is broken up." Alexis yelled rudely at the two. "Let's keep on moving you guys, the house isn't too far away and I kind of want to be warm."

Chad nodded and quickly caught up to the rest of the group, his usual swagger back. "I just realized something." He said, smirking.

Sonny sighed. "What?"

"I'm the only guy left in the group."

Tawni began sobbing again at Nico's memory, but Zora just coolly responded, "There weren't that many to begin with."

**Hello all! I did get a review this time, so I am updating! I've been pretty busy this week, and I almost forgot to do so. I hope no one is getting sick from all of this heat in the U.S. or anywhere else! It's the hottest here it's been in a while, and I've heard a bunch of people are getting sick from it. That's really all I have to say for now. Stay cool everyone and please review! I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	14. Take My Hand

Chapter 13

Chad's house really seemed to be surprisingly modest. The house was very large, but not overwhelming. Two stories stood in a gated neighborhood of various other larger homes. The yard was filled with what would have been large trees and flowers had the wind not murdered them and it seemed like a large pool and trampoline sat in the back. The whole house was guarded by a very white picket fence. The house had a paint of shimmering white, and overall it looked like an expensive home. It looked stable enough, and everyone wondered what would lie inside.

"This is my house." Chad told everyone, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. A woman came running to the group. She hugged her son, blue eyes softening at his sight. The blonde boy sighed, looking slightly embarrassed at her outburst of affection. "And this is my mom." He told the group.

The room echoed with, "Hello Mrs. Cooper!" and "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper!"

"I wasn't expecting guests, but I wouldn't want you all to be out during the storm." His mom pondered for a moment, examining her dark hair in the hall mirror while she did so. Then her face lit up and she began pulling her son into the kitchen. Everyone followed. "Oh, we can make pizzas! There was a sale at the grocery store so I bought five!"

Chad shook his head. "You know you don't have to buy everything there's a sale on?" The teen joked.

"Of course I know, sweetie, but I had a feeling we'd need them."

Five minutes later, Cheese, Pepperoni, Hawaiian, Veggie, and Barbeque Chicken pizzas sat cooking in the Cooper's extremely large ovens. The group had changed clothes, some of which were Chad's mom and sister's. But nobody minded, really. Chad's sister was off at a sleepover with one of her friends, anyways.

"Do you think I should tell my mom about what we're doing?" Chad asked Portlyn. He didn't have any other choice but to ask her. Of course, there was always Sonny, but his newly discovered feelings for her made that a bit harder.

The brunette thought for a moment, but shook her head. "She'd be too worried about you if you said something about it. I still wonder if this whole 'apocalypse' is real. It sure seems so, but what if it's not? We'd all look pretty stupid."

"I won't tell her, okay?" Chad told the girl. "But there are storms all over the world! Don't you think this is the apocalypse?"

"I don't want to say something untrue." She said bluntly, then walked over to Tawni.

Chad shook his head. What was up with girls anyways? And Sonny, why couldn't he just be seductive like he normally would be to get a girl and have her be his? Of course, this strategy probably wouldn't work too well on a girl like her.

This was just about the time when the wind began to pick up and the storm raged outside. Rain poured heavily, and lightning began constantly striking and thunder loudly boomed. Chad looked over at Sonny and for some reason they both got the same idea in their head: _Get out._

They both knew it would be interesting. Chad took a deep breath and stood up. "I think this storm is going to be really dangerous. And I have a feeling that this will hit our house. So I love you mom. I hope you make it."

"I love you too Chad. If we stay strong, we'll both make it." She said, before a defining crack ran through the air.

"We've got to get out." The blonde announced. "NOW." As the group all ran outside, they noticed a tree stuck right in the roof not too far from where we were sitting in the kitchen. Another two dropped right on the house, really killing everything in its path.

Sonny looked around. "Where's Zora?" She screamed out. "Zora? ZORA!" The brunette yelled, looking panicked. She ran towards the house, to find herself stopped by Chad and a tree falling in her path.

"Trees really want to kill you today." He joked, turning her around and looking the brunette right in the eyes. "Hey Sonny, all these people dying make me want to become your boyfriend. I guess you can say I've become slightly paranoid that you'll die on me. I really like you in that way, or I wouldn't be asking you out." He began blushing a bit and had to move his glance. "So what do you say?"

She looked around, a bit confused and beginning to blush as well. "I-I don't know."

But Chad wouldn't take that for an answer. He pulled her into a kiss, not doing anything suggestive. It took Sonny a moment to respond, but finally she kissed back. The two pulled away, smiling a bit in the midst of the storm. "I see you enjoyed it." The blonde replied smugly. She shook her head.

"I'll be your girlfriend." She responded. "But only because we'll probably die in a day." Looking around them, Sonny noticed the rest of the group was rolling their eyes and looking shocked, while Chad's mom smiled and cooed at the couple.

"Break up the love fest, everyone." Alexis demanded. "We can sleep in the basement tonight. Chad can take first shift, Sonny second, I'll take third, Tawni can take fourth, and Portlyn can take fifth. We'll take two hour shifts and watch for storms and murderers." The girl glared at all of them and began walking inside.

Sonny and Chad held hands, locking their fingers. "Alexis has issues." Chad explained. "And should really stop telling us to, 'Break up the love fest.' It's getting annoying." He said mockingly to his new girlfriend.

She just smirked, her mind off of the dead girl under the trees. "I second that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I think this is one of my favourites out of all of these chapters. I think I wrote it well and it's got a little bit of fluff. And thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a long time, so I feel the need to now. I do not own SWAC, any of the songs mentioned in my chapter names, or anything else remotely recognizable. I'm doing this for fun. On the bright side, guess what I actually own! **

**You guessed right, that thing is nothing! So please review and thanks for reading! I enjoy reading whatever you have to say!**


	15. World So Cold

Chapter 14

The group turned back on the route, Sonny and Chad holding hands and making up for lost time. Portlyn and Tawni discussed nail-polish, and Alexis quietly sat, with no one to argue with. It seemed empty without the little one, but they didn't want to think about that.

After saying goodbye to Chad's mom, the five of them started heading back out to the restaurant. During the night, the action hadn't stopped at all, with high winds, torrential rain, tornadoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, hail, and landslides. The teens didn't get too much sleep, with constant guard switching. But compared to the things they would face over the next day… well it wasn't terrible.

"Guys, the restaurant is a block away!" Sonny yelled at the rest of the group, who was complaining because of the snow now stinging their eyes. It never snowed in LA, but now it was. The blonde boy smiled and lightly kissed her. Alexis groaned.

When the blizzard had lightened up enough so they could see the building, they started to run. It was only 9:00, so it wasn't open yet. "Oh man!" Portlyn complained, fluffing her hair as she ran. "I hoped we could get some food here! I like this place!

Everyone else groaned, running as well. But their happy reunion with the next clue was rejected when a loud growl escaped from the back of the building. It grew and grew. "Are you a group leader?" Sonny asked, rummaging through her bag.

He nodded. "Why, what are you…" His voice trailed off when he looked in the bag and saw her fingering the gun. "Do you know how to use it?" He asked, beginning to find his as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can. How the hell did Mr. Condor get guns like this anyways?" Sonny asked. She hoped it didn't look too awkward, her hand sticking in her bag. Chad was doing the exact same thing. The brunette motioned for everyone to move towards the back, and they did. Behind the building, three odd looking people stood behind, grinning evilly.

But these were not ordinary people. They looked extremely dirty and decayed. Sonny clamped onto Chad. "Are those… zombies?"

"No, zombies don't exist, Sonny." He said reasonably. But when the zombies attacked them, he panicked. The three ran, and when one opened his mouth to attack Portlyn's head, he stuck the gun in his mouth and fired the trigger. The zombie instantly collapsed and began to bleed out. And because zombies are stupid never learn, Sonny easily shot another one that tried to eat her head.

However, Alexis had disappeared. "Alexis?" Tawni screamed out, looking around for any sign of the girl. But when they found her being dragged away, a zombie chewing on her head they knew she was probably gone. Still, Sonny ran to rescue her.

"Are you really trying to save her?" Chad asked, twirling his gun and throwing it back in his bag. Sonny glared at him and began running again.

"If I can save a life, I'm going to do it!" She screamed at her boyfriend. Running quickly towards the girl, she watched as her body became limp and blood and guts began spilling out of her head. The zombie looked happy, but Sonny knew she wouldn't let him get away with it. Putting her gun in her pocket, she stood around looking innocent. The stupid zombie ran towards her, drooling. When his mouth opened, the teen pulled out her gun and stuck it in his mouth, firing it. Then she threw her weapon in her bag and ran back to Chad.

This is when what had just happened hit her, and she began sobbing. "What's wrong? Portlyn asked, frowning at the crying girl while her boyfriend held her.

"I killed someone, damn it!" She whispered to the boy holding her. "The zombies."

He shook his head. "They were already dead, Sonny. You just let their souls rest. You did a good thing, okay? Now let's find a clue." She nodded and began walking around calmly, wiping away tears.

"I hope we're in the right place." Tawni muttered.

The next ten minutes were spent looking for the rock that would hold their next clue. It wasn't Sonny or Chad who found this one, but Portlyn. It was written out on a piece of paper taped to the back of the building. "Guys, I got it!" She called out, jumping around happily.

_Now that you have found clue three,_

_There's something you should see._

_5 blocks north, three blocks east,_

_Turn 50 degrees, and last but not least,_

_Walk fifteen steps towards that way,_

_Don't get distracted by the play._

Chad all grabbed the piece of paper. "Let's go." The boy commanded, and they were on their way.

**Ten days until my last update, I know. And I'm really sorry about that! I was busy… (procrastinating) …and didn't get time! Today I was watching the news and the weather for today was sunny with a chance of showers. I laughed because I didn't know people actually said sunny with a chance of _ anymore. Oh yes, Does anyone get where I got the zombie fighting strategy from? I'll reference it once again later… it's also where my profile picture is from. If you do, please review! If you don't… still review, okay? Anyways… DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Disclaimer: You know, there's a bunch of things I'd just love to own, okay? And so I asked for them for my upcoming birthday. However, seeing as I have a few more weeks until that happens, I own nothing yet. SWAC is property of Disney.**


	16. Telephone

Chapter… 15

"Five blocks north, let's move it!" Portlyn commanded. The other four hadn't seen the girl this interested in anything in a long time.

Tawni didn't move, but instead took out her phone. "This isn't a time to be texting." Sonny told the blonde girl, who shook her head.

"I'm not texting, I'm finding which way is north." The teen said simply, studying her phone. Moments later, she pointed up the street. "It's that way. Let's get a move on!"

The four shrugged and began walking in such a fashion. A few who dared to attempt the trek to work walked slowly down the streets, the snow changing to hail and the wind picking up. A rumble shook the ground, and a nearby worker fell into Portlyn. The worker apologetically smiled, thanking the teens and continuing on her way.

"Chad, you're scared, aren't you?" Sonny asked, hugging him as they walked. He shook his head in denial.

"Why would I, the great Chad Dylan Cooper, be scared?"

She just gave a small laugh at his ego. "You're scared; I see it in your eyes. But we're all scared. We're probably all going to die. But on the bright side, at least you have nice eyes." She told him, holding him tighter. He just smirked at her comment.

Portlyn and Tawni, however, managed to break through the two of them and turn right onto another street. "Keep it moving, you two! We're in the middle of an apocalypse here, ya know?" Portlyn rudely commanded.

"And when we die, we need lipstick!" Tawni exclaimed, feeling her lips. "See my lips? They're dying without my special lipstick!"

But Chad just laughed. "Okay, we'll walk faster! You just had to ask, you know." But their fast walk was cut short by a scream from Portlyn, who had tripped over something. That something also let out a small scream.

And soon after, the teens saw who it was. This person on the ground was Chasity. Blood poured out of her head, seeping through her clothes and dying them a bright red. "Last… one…" The girl struggled to say, before coughing up even more blood.

"Wow, she's actually lasting a long time!" Tawni exclaimed nervously, watching the girl quake and stutter in pain and fear.

Sonny, however, had something else on her mind. "Call an ambulance!" She commanded, but being the stupid group they were, nobody else had their phones charged. So she took her phone and began calling 911.

"Stay with me, Chas!" Chad had begun commanding, slapping her in the face and attempting to use his scarf to stop the bleeding. However, her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Stay with me, Chas!" Portlyn yelled, beginning to cry. "Chasity, don't die on me!" But her breathing was becoming shaky, and her heartbeat was going weird.

This time, Sonny came over to her. "Chasity, there's an ambulance on the way! Don't die on me!" But the teen would never hear again. She, like so many others, had gone onto a better place.

Tawni walked around the body to Chad, Portlyn, and Sonny. "What did she mean by last one?" The blonde girl asked shakily.

Chad thought for a moment, before coming up with his shocking realization. "She was probably the last one alive in her group. I bet everyone else is dead."

This idea was met with stunned silence. "No way. I won't believe it." Sonny whispered, but deep inside she knew it was true. They weren't alive, were they?

"Let's at least move Chasity's body out of the sidewalk." Portlyn insisted. The group picked up the feet and moved her body into a misty alleyway, staring at her as they left. "Poor girl." Portlyn muttered. "I'll miss her."

The other teens nodded and began walking on their way again, stopping only when Sonny got a slightly happier look on her face. "A park!" She announced.

Sonny began to run towards the playground a few steps away. "It's got to be here, the next clue! It's a place to play, right!" She excitedly ran towards the play set, but was halted by her phone ringing. The number looked slightly familiar, but she couldn't tell what it was from. The only thing more shocking than that she actually had cell reception was the text itself.

_You and Chad should watch out; one of you won't make it out alive. _

***Sighs* Not my best work, I know. I've killed pretty much everyone off now, haven't I? Anyways, school is starting up soon… *hears boos from crowd* yes, yes, I'm not too happy about it either. However, I will try to update on a weekly basis still. And happy back-to-school, everybody! Please review, it really makes me smile!**


	17. My Immortal

Chapter 16

"Sonny, do you have the clue?" Tawni pestered, following her to the playground. But Sonny's shocked face told the blonde she didn't have the clue, but something much worse.

Chad rushed over to his girlfriend's side, looking over her shoulder at what she was looking at. "What are you reading, Sonny…" He began asking, but stopped asking after he read the note. "One of us is going to die?"

"That's bullshit." Portlyn loudly announced. The remaining three glared at her. She just shrugged and gave a crazy looking shrug. "What? It's true!"

"She's gone crazy." Tawni whispered to the brunette, who was still staring at her phone. Tawni looked annoyed. "What, I don't even get a laugh?"

"One of us will die." The teen whispered, her expression not changing. "I don't want to die, but I don't want Chad to die either. I don't know what to do!"

The blonde boy looked at her. "Well, we have two options. Our first option is to try to figure out what is going on and follow the clues we're given before one of us ends up dead. The other option is sit here and act all sad while one of us gets killed. Pick a choice."

She looked innocently up at him with big, sad eyes. Chad couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. They began pulling closer and closer, both lost inside each other's eyes. Suddenly, they pulled together into a kiss, but pulling apart quickly after a loud, "HEY!" From Portlyn, who was glaring at the two.

"I choose option 1, I guess." Sonny told her boyfriend, who pulled her into a deeper kiss. Portlyn didn't interrupt this one, but still showed obvious signs of displeasure.

Once they were done, Tawni yelled out, "Let's find a clue!" This time, Tawni was the one to find a clue right where Sonny and Chad were just standing, on a note card that looked carelessly discarded.

"Hey, Tawni found it! Read it, Tawns!" Sonny encouraged, slightly happier.

"Okay…"

_You'll find your next clue near water in a mass,_

_It's not a beach, nor does it have much class,_

_But it's the closest to where you stand right now,_

_But be wary, you'll be gone before you know how._

Portlyn shook her head. "These things get weirder every time, I know." She glanced flirtatiously over at Chad. "So where could that be?"

Chad shook his head. "I'm almost positive that it's the one a few blocks down the street. Maybe 12 or so?" He told her, still holding onto Sonny's hand.

"Oh, that's not too far." Portlyn said, smiling at Chad. Sonny wondered how she just noticed Portlyn liked Chad. It wasn't too hard to see. She must be completely oblivious. And now she was flirting with him! What did she think he would do? Cheat on her?

"You guys, let's get moving! I'm sure I don't want to die, and neither does Chad." The bubbly teen yelled at the others, and they sighed.

"I'm moving." Tawni announced, walking up to where Sonny was. Sonny smiled and began talking to Tawni about how she was going to get a new bedroom set if she survived all this, and Tawni began giving her tips. It was only normal that she didn't hear what was going on behind her.

Chad and Portlyn were walking behind them, Portlyn began talking to Chad. "I like your hair." She commented, smiling.

"Really? I really didn't even think it was that great." He replied like a normal human would. The stress and Sonny must have really been getting to him. He wasn't really his normal Chad-like self.

"Didn't Sonny say something about it?" She asked sweetly, making sure the brunette in front of her wasn't listening.

He looked at his girlfriend, back at Portlyn, then ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I guess she didn't."

The sneaky girl just smirked. "Well, I think everything about you is great." She began pulling closer to Chad, who stared at her.

"What are you doing?" The teen asked, suspiciously.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago." She replied, before attacking his lips with hers. He had to admit, she was a good kisser. It didn't have the same spark as Sonny's did that he couldn't get enough of, but it was a decent kiss.

Sonny and Tawni were still discussing bedrooms. She liked having a little escape from trouble. "Blue would be a good color for a bedroom, don't you guys think?" She asked, turning around to see her boyfriend and new enemy kissing.

So she did what any normal teen would do after heartbreak; run away crying with Chad yelling, "She kissed me!" And a loyal blonde friend following after her telling her everything would be okay. But don't be fooled: It just gets worse from here.

**Another disclaimer: No yo tengo Sonny with a Chance. That's Spanish for I know nothing.**

** I'm sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks. I went on vacation, then started school and wow, I haven't had time to do anything! So sorry about that. However, the story gets good from here! It's really fun to write right about now, and I actually don't mind writing so much! I'll try to update faster. But that won't happen if you don't review! Reviews=puppies! **


	18. Mean

Chapter 17

This was when things got wonderfully awkward. Sonny started running from Chad, who began chasing her. Tawni stopped chasing her after she got too out of breath and confused to really understand anything. And Portlyn just stood there, smirking to herself about what she did. She didn't know why exactly she was so happy about this, and it was starting to kill her inside. But her leader wanted her to do this, so she must. The brunette pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message, her fingers flying.

"What are you doing?" Tawni asked, shaking her head and walking back to Portlyn.

Portlyn just smiled. "The apocalypse is going along nicely, isn't it? My leader likes it." She pushed her phone back in her pocket, and evil smile appearing on her pretty face,

Tawni glared at her. "No, I meant with Chad! Why did you kiss him!" Her eyes began welling up with tears, and she turned around quickly so she wouldn't have to see her. But the evil girl's words hit her suddenly, and she turned around and ran right up to her. Their faces became only a few inches apart. Portlyn kept her grin, not backing down at all, while Tawni held her own.

"What do you mean, leader? You have a leader in all this? There's a person in charge of all this damn apocalypse?" She asked, a very detective like look erupting onto her face. She hoped she intimidated her former friend.

Yet Portlyn just stood there, smirking evilly. "You know, you little bitch, you shouldn't be so nosy. If you tell, you're going to get killed, okay? Don't think you'll make it out alive." The blonde instinctively shrunk back. The other teen flipped her hair and changed her expression to make it look like nothing had happened.

Tawni had no idea what to do. Someone was in charge of this? And Portlyn was working for the other side? How would she even survive through the day? She knew one thing: She needed to help stop this somehow.

Beginning to catch up to a slightly smug looking Portlyn, she mustered up the courage to ask one more question to her. "What made you want to join this whole thing?"

Portlyn gave her a confused look, then looked straight ahead once more. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. "But what I do know is how much I love nail polish!"

"I don't want to talk about nail polish right now, Portlyn. I'm tired." The blonde told her friend, who just smiled.

"Oh, me too!" Tawni restrained herself from rolling her eyes and settled on Sonny and Chad, who had stopped up ahead. Sonny was still crying, but probably was just too tired to run anymore. Chad was just catching up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away, looking at him. The two both ran to the remaining group members.

Sonny glared at Portlyn, so Tawni assumed that he was convincing her the kiss wasn't of his doing. She was correct. When Sonny stopped, a very out of breath Chad told her how Portlyn started flirting with him and kissed him. He hadn't kissed back, of course, and wished that it was her lips on his. She rolled her eyes at how cheesy that sounded, but the look in his eyes was beginning to win her over.

"Why did you kiss Chad?" Sonny asked Portlyn, demanding an answer from the evil girl. She acted like she didn't know any better.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head and acting innocent.

This cause Sonny to look up at Chad, then look back at Portlyn. "You know what I mean. I won't be mad any longer if you explain. I promise. I don't break promises."

The teen gave a fake nervous look, then walked over to whisper to Sonny. She pulled back at first, but on seeing her co-worker's disappointed and sad face, she let her whisper. "I don't want to say here. I'm still nervous about it, so can we talk over here?" She motioned towards behind a building.

"Fine, but you better not give me bullshit." Sonny warned the girl, who nodded.

They calmly walked over to the building where Portlyn sighed and looked like she would talk. But her body began glowing a blue tint. Sonny stepped back, a hand over her mouth. "Portlyn?" She asked, worried. Suddenly, there were two Portlyns. One smirked at her and disappeared, while the other pulled out a gun.

Was this it? The brunette looked nervously at the gun, thinking she would be getting shot. But she became surprised when the other Portlyn shot herself in the stomach, head, and heart. She instantly collapsed, blood soaking her clothes and her open wounds oozing a crimson liquid. Sonny let out a small gasp and scream, watching a girl die right in front of her. Soon, her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Sonny, are you okay?" A voice asked, but Sonny was frozen in her spot. Tawni and Chad went running to come face to face with the dead and bloodied girl. But what Sonny hadn't noticed about the suicide weapon would come back to haunt her.

Soon, Tawni was picking up the gun, examining it. She gasped at what she saw. "Sonny, this looks exactly like yours. It's even got the smiley face sticker you stuck on it to make it look less like a weapon,"

Chad peered over at it. "It does look like it."

"I didn't do it!" The brunette cried out, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't a murderer, couldn't they see that?

"I don't think you did," Chad responded quickly, "But just show me your gun and we can put this whole thing behind us. If you've got yours, than we know you couldn't have killed her." Sonny nodded at this reasonable judgment of her boyfriend. But searching through the pocket she always had it in, she realized it wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Shit."

**Author's Notes: I hope you realize why this is rated T now. Not only is it rather violent and dark, but they swear a whole lot. Maybe too much in this chapter, but I might be swearing too in situations like so. And I don't swear a whole lot. It's getting into the good stuff now! :D I'm open to guesses on who the leader is. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to say anything more than I own nothing. **


	19. Untitled

Chapter 18

The three stood there, a shocked Sonny standing agape. She had no idea what was supposed to be going on. First of all, why did Portlyn just kill herself? Why did she, Sonny, need to witness this act? And when did Portlyn get time to steal her gun? It all didn't add up. Unless…

She was being framed.

It made some sense now. Portlyn needed it to seem like she was being murdered. And now, the biggest question of all was stuck in her head.

Why?

And then what happened after she was killed? That wouldn't happen normally, would it? No, she concluded, it would not. Her attention then started focusing back at the situation on hand. How did she get out of this?

Nobody had said anything yet, so she started. "I didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking. I know it looks bad…"

"Like hell it does!" Tawni cut in, her face forming a scowl.

The brunette looked over to her boyfriend. He had yet to say anything on the situation, and she didn't know if that were good or bad. "But I have my side of the story too." Sonny said.

Chad nodded, and she held back a small smile. Did her believe her? "I was pulled over by Portlyn and she killed herself. She probably took my gun to do it, then attempted to frame me so no one would know.

"I don't believe that." Tawni told the two teens. **(A/N: Alliteration! :D) **Sonny knew she was probably just tired and confused, therefore irritated. However, this still wasn't making anything easy for her.

Sonny also looked over at Chad, who too seemed skeptical. Yet, it still looked like he was at least trying to believe her. Shaking her head, Sonny tried to explain some of it. "Did you notice I looked as shocked as you all, if not more?

"You could have been shocked you actually shot her." The blonde girl mumbled.

"And how come the gun was put in her hand like she used it? I couldn't have done that! As well, the shots were fired not too much longer after SHE pulled ME over. How could I have responded so quickly?"

Tawni didn't believe a thing. "You've given this thing a whole lot of thought. How do we know you didn't work this thing out?" Sonny knew she was on her own. Chad had just realized the nature of this situation, and seemed a bit too surprised to do much of anything. And Tawni wasn't even listening to her.

So she just gave a saddened look and responded, "When someone kills themselves in front of you, it kind of burns itself into your brain." It was the truth after all.

The three stood silent, well, besides the rain, thunder, and deafening crack of trees, until Chad spoke up. "Isn't Sonny your friend? Do you really think she could kill anyone? I don't think she could. Remember the zombies?"

Sonny walked over to the boy, hugging him. He seemed confused, but hugged back anyways. Tawni just shrugged, beginning to realize her friend might not be a killer. Yet the two were still paranoid. What if Sonny did have something to do with the whole apocalypse thing?

"So let's get moving again. It's not good to stay in one place for two long, and we have a clue to find." He said, walking over to the body one last time. Pulling out a rubber glove and plastic Target bag, he picked up the gun and rubbed the bit of blood on it in the trash. The gun went into the plastic bag, then back into his own.

Seeing Sonny upset about this act, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Tawni won't shut up if I don't do this." He explained, leaving out the part where he liked the idea too, just to be safe. When his girlfriend nodded, he felt relieved.

Next, whispering a, "Goodbye, Port." He pulled off his glove and threw it near the body. Then Chad grabbed his girlfriend's hand and motioned to a very pissed off Tawni. The three picked up the pace and began walking once more.

Looking back to say goodbye through the rough weather, she noticed it didn't look like the body was there anymore. The brunette, being a reasonable girl, thought it was just a trick of the eye and disregarded it.

But it wasn't.

Not too far under the surface, the real murderer and his crew laughed at the group's misfortune. "That's what you get for messing with me, you three; don't think you're safe." He said, laughing with his older and newest followers before getting back to work.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in fifteen days! That is completely unacceptable and I will not do it again. (Now watch me do it again…) But I was so busy, I couldn't find any time to write! This was written when I couldn't sleep at three in the morning. I think it turned out REALLY well for me being half asleep. It might even be one of my favourite chapters!**

**Anyways, the reason I've been momentarily abandoning this story was because 1) I am very busy. 2) I've been trying to finish writing my other multi-chapter, Two Worlds Collide. 3) I have been writing 5 birthday one-shots and I really need to finish them. I'm almost done with the one-shots and have about 500 words left to write in my other story, so updates should come frequently!**

**By the end of this story, I'd really like 50 reviews. When life gets tough, your reviews keep me smiling. So make me happy enough to write and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: OneDream 2Dream owns nothing. Bye-bye!**


	20. Super Driver

Chapter 19

"Tawni!" Sonny begged, taking a bite of her final sandwich. "Please talk to me!"

"Sonny, she'll talk to you if she wants to." Chad responded, licking the remnants of his own sandwich off of his fingers.

Sonny glared at him, then turned back to Tawni. "Can I just say one thing?" She pleaded.

The blonde turned to look at her, finally caving in. "What?"

"I just wanted to say you're an awesome friend, okay?" The brunette told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Tawni replied, not wanting Sonny to see her happiness. She'd usually have been alone in the world. "Let's just get going or something. I don't really feel like dying today." The two others nodded, packing up their belongings and strolling along.

The three walked in a line, side by side, quietly. Nobody really knew what to say at a time like this. Well, until Tawni announced, "I really have to use a bathroom."

Sonny and Chad looked at each other. "Okay," Chad told her, pointing at an ice cream place. "Go in that building over there."

"I bet it's dirty…"

Sonny sighed. "Just go, okay? We're not far from the clue."

The two watched as she began walking towards the restaurant. The next thing they knew, a loud shot erupted through the air. Tawni soon was on the ground, blood pouring out her skull. Chad and Sonny just stood there, shocked, before another bullet narrowly missed Sonny.

"Run?" Sonny questioned rather calmly for the situation.

"And scream." Chad added, before taking her hand and beginning to sprint. The two quickly maneuvered their way near a park, around buildings, and through the street. Sonny took the time to quickly look back, noticing a face glaring at her. It quickly sped off, attacking them from the side. The two ducked around a building and rushed inside, panting from the physical work.

The two looked each other in the eyes, smiling for a brief moment before Sonny's eye landed on Chad's shoulder. "Whoever was shooting may not have been good at handling a gun, but they did manage to graze you." She said, and it was true. Chad's shoulder was bleeding, but not enough to equal a severe injury.

"I'll be fine." He told her, smiling.

She shook her head. "I have gauze in here somewhere. I don't want your arm to get infected." The brunette rummaged through her bag, pulling out a first aid kid. Out came Neosporin and a long strip of gauze. She quickly used some spare gauze to take away some of the blood, then smeared Neosporin on it. Wrapping the gauze quickly around him arm, she cut it with some scissors and clamped it with a few clips also found in her bag.

Chad looked at her, dumbstruck. "Thanks. I didn't know you could do that."

She sighed. "It's not that hard."

"Get out of my lobby!" A voice yelled at the two, and they looked up to see a rather angry man in a nice uniform glaring at them. "You don't live here!"

"Sorry!" Sonny yelled, grabbing Chad by his good arm and starting to exit out the door. "I don't think the killer is here right now." She told him.

Chad grabbed her hand. "We need to be more careful." He told her, spinning her around so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "Or we'll get killed before we know it."

Sonny seemed distracted by something in the distance. "I know. Do you want to know what bothers me?"

"What?"

She looked down at the ground. "I know it seems stupid, but I kind of wanted to die seeing the sun. And it wasn't even sunny today!"

The blonde leaned in closer to her. "As long as you're here, it's always Sonny. Do you want to know something?"

She looked at him like a little lost child. "Yes, Chad?"

"I love you. Or at least, I think I do. I don't want to go a day without you." He took this time to further close the gap between them.

"I think I might just love you too." She responded, watching him slowly inch closer.

Then she closed the gap, feeling relatively calm as they kissed. The feeling of his lips on hers, the fingers playing with her hair, her fingers tangled in his, it all seemed surreal. They stayed like this for some time before needing to break apart. "Wow." She breathed, not completely aware she was saying it.

He smirked. "I'm good at kissing, aren't I?"

Sonny playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up." Then she felt something roll into her leg: a rolled up piece of paper. Curiously, she opened it and began to look at it.

"What's that?" Chad asked, peeking over her shoulder.

The teen grinned up at the boy. "Another clue."

_You have found your final clue,_

_And the end of your journey is near,_

_But before the end there must be pain,_

_As well as work and tears._

_For this time you will not have to wait too long,_

_But must cross a sea of red,_

_And just as a warning, those who are gone,_

_May not actually be dead._

"What could they mean by that?" Chad asked, but Sonny was beginning to figure it out. All the weird things she had seen…

She ran. She knew something she needed to save people was near. Chad wasn't following, however. He watched as he felt an earthquake erupt out of nowhere. A crack formed, growing larger and larger. Chad ran out to save her, to die with her, but it was too late.

The crack was closing, swallowing up Sonny along with it.

**OMG, A CLIFFY! That is a line from a story entitled, "How Not To Write Ouran Fanfiction." It is the story that got me interested in parodies. Anyways, I could have done a better job at updating, but I have been VERY busy, as always. The story is getting good now! I have evil lurking just around the corner… But so are tests and quizzes, so I hope you all will stand by this story no matter how long I am gone!**

**Disclaimer: Neosporin? Don't own that. SWAC? Don't own that? Any of the songs I use as chapter names? Don't own them either! Yay! *sarcasm***


	21. River Flows in You

Chapter 20

The first thing Chad thought of as the crack was quickly opening was not, "Gee, I should save her!" No, his thought was more along the lines of, "Hey look, a big crack... Oh crap." This was when he thought about saving her, and tried to grab her hand. Unfortunately, they merely brushed fingertips, and she fell into the pit. Satisfied, it closed up behind Sonny, Chad's girlfriend fading to black.

"What do I do now?" A tear formed in the corner of his eye; he blinked it back quickly so no one would be able to see it. "I lost her this time, I really did."

Picking up a rock, he was about to throw it when he saw something carved onto it.

_In the fountain of misfortune an entrance lies,  
In it you will find your girlfriend, plus another surprise.  
_  
He looked at the words on the rock, wondering how it got there. He wasn't supposed to get more clues, was he? No, he wasn't, but then why was this here? This clue giver must have known he'd need it.

So he picked up the rock and stared at it. "Where could this fountain be?" he questioned himself quietly. "Wait, I bet it's the memorial fountain down the street!" He knew that the only reason that was there would be because of misfortune, right?

Thinking about his most brilliant lead, he stumbled off towards the water. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She could feel herself falling, but all else was a blur. What was going on? How was she still alive? And where was she going?

But then, the cave began flashing lights of all hues and colours. Blues, greens, yellows, she saw them all!

And then she blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chad stood at the fountain, peering at it curiously. The hail, wind, and thunder were enough to drive most people away, so he had the park to himself. "If I were a secret hiding spot, where would I be?" He asked himself, feeling at the base of the statue for any clues he could get.

Lighting flashed around him brightly; he swore it had landed not even a mile away. The thought scared him, so he began to feel around the etchings in the stone. Not one button or lock could be found. So he stood on the edge of the fountain and began pressing around the neck, hoping for better luck. Nothing happened. Climbing into the fountain, (thank goodness it was off) He pressed around the bottom as well, his fingers searching every last crack.

And still, nothing was there. "Damn. What do I check now?" He asked no one in particular, pushing himself onto the rim of the fountain and taking a seat. It stayed silent for another few moments, so Chad was able to think of another idea.

"I know exactly where to check," The blonde ran off, his backpack swinging off his shoulders and rain soaking his hair.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come with me." A voice said, and Sonny looked up at it. The first thing she noticed was a girl covered almost entirely by a black cloak, except for her head. A black fedora sat on her head, and her curly brown hair flowed down just slightly past her shoulders.

Then she looked around at her surroundings. She landed on a rather squishy grey floor, but that couldn't have been enough to soften her fall, could it? The rock walls looked eerie, but some more inviting looking furniture such as a dining room table, a foosball table, and an armchair sat near the middle.

This was when the brunette sat up quickly, eyes darting around the room, up at the ceiling, then back to the girl. "Who are you?" Sonny asked, looking straight into her eyes. They were an unusual color, like a mix of grey, blue, and green.

The girl just smiled warmly at her; however, this was beginning to make her suspicious. "All you need to know is that my name is Courtney. Now come, unless you'd like to stay here your whole life." Sonny shrugged, letting the girl help her up. Now that she looked at it, the girl looked more her age, like a teenager.

"So, what is this place?" She asked, just trying to make conversation. The two seemed to be in a hall, very similar to the room they were just in. White wooden doors led into places unknown to Sonny.

It was at this time that the other teen's smile began to fade into a creepy grin. "You'll see soon enough, Sonny Munroe. You will see."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Darkness was settling in once more. This was about the time Chad noticed he was getting really lonely without Sonny. Without her, an uncomfortable pit formed in his stomach. The truth turned out to be unbelievably cliché, but he lived through it anyways.

Walking towards the nearest fire hydrant, he began wondering why he even thought of this. "Well, it could turn into a fountain," The teen explained to himself. "And it helps stop misfortune!" But walking up to it, he decided that it was a stupid idea, and that nothing good would come out of it. This was around the time when more tears pooled up in his eyes. "I've lost her."

But another thought popped into his head at the same time. "I'm thirsty. Any water fountains around here?" He asked the fire hydrant. It being a fire hydrant, it didn't answer, but Chad found one anyways. Pressing the button on its side, he found an unpleasant burst of water shooting up at him.

"I remember you." He told the water fountain. "When I first started Mackenzie Falls, we'd sometimes hang out here. We named you…" He faltered, his eyes opening wide in surprise. Feeling around the bottom, his finger ran over some sort of switch. Pushing it up, he watched as the water fountain pushed aside to reveal a stairway. "We named you the Fountain of Misfortune."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sonny wanted to run away, she really did. But every time she struggled, the grip on her got tighter, and the grin a bit creepier. Finally, Sonny just gave up on trying. "Am I being led to my doom?" The teen asked the other, hoping that being afraid would make this person more likely to answer her question.

"Not yet, and you may not have to die anytime soon," Courtney whispered to the girl. "But there are no guarantees."

At this time, the two walked into a room. It looked a lot like a secret base, with screens and computers all over. A large chair sat facing a desk in the center of the room. It had to be that of the boss. Around it, lots of smaller work stations were set up.

"Sir, we've got her," Courtney announced in a proud voice, yet still sounding somewhat humble and a bit frightened. Who was this dude?

She couldn't take it anymore, the knowledge to who was behind the chair had begun to consume her. The brunette needed to know if her suspicion was right. "Who are you?" She called out, hoping not to hear a familiar voice. That hope was lost as the chair spun around. "No. Way."

He chuckled. "Promise me one thing, Allison 'Sonny' Katherine Munroe…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay everybody, this is your last chance to guess who the killer is! Need a hint? Alright… (Look away if you don't want one.) Think about these weird workers' outfits. Do you know now? No? Then you'll have to wait until next week to find out! Have it? Put it into a review for my checking, and I'll see if you're a lucky person who's got it! I'm having so much fun writing this story; too bad it's coming to an end. No worries though, I have lots of plot twists and epic battles in store for the last six or so chapters! And, if I get to 50 reviews… I'll write you all an epilogue! So what do you say?**

**Keep dreaming,**

**OneDream 2Dream**


	22. I Hate the Homecoming Queen

Chapter 21

"Nico?"

She tried to say something else witty, but all that she could think of was, 'No way is this happening.'

The teen she had known for so long walked over to her, putting his finger to her lips. "Hush now," He told her, a wicked grin settling on his face. "It's rude to interrupt."

She did what she knew she needed to do and bit his finger. He recoiled, but soon enough she knew her act would do more bad to her than it would to him. More reinforcements came over to grab her hands, swiftly pulling her to a pole with chains. The guards attached these chains to her feet, hands, and her torso.

"I need to ask you some questions," He told her, not moving from in front of her face. "So promise me you won't do anything stupid."

She gave him the dirtiest look she could, but nodded anyways.

He nodded, impressed. "First question. Where is Chad?"

Sonny shook her head. "I don't know; I fell down a crack in the earth." She told him, her eyes suddenly lighting up with realization. "Are you… controlling all of this?"

His smile was enough to scare a little child. She cringed at it, never imagining it to fall onto his face. "It's a good thing you came to your senses quickly, young Sonny."

"I'm not young." She defended quickly. "How are you doing this?"

Christina smiled in the corner, and Sonny had forgotten that she was still there. "Christina is pretty good with killing people over there, and she's also pretty good with spirits. My assistant over there," He said, motioning to a guy Sonny had never seen before. "Is my assistant, and he's not half bad at manipulating people. You could call it psychic abilities. I'm rather good with managing the elements myself, and so is someone else you may know."

And there before her was one other person she had hoped never to see again in her life.

Portlyn.

"You're in on this, too?" Sonny asked bitterly, and if she could begin foaming at the mouth, she would have.

The girl nodded bitterly. "I'm glad you realized it."

"So wait!" Sonny yelled out. "You're just killing people for no apparent reason?"

Nico shook his head. "Of course not. There's an overall goal. Once enough people die, everyone will listen to me. I'll take over the world, even it out a bit. I'll end corrupted ways. Those who are strong will be able to help. Those who are not will die. I'll make it a better world. A world of strong people, those who deserve life. Just trust me."

At this point, it was too much for Sonny. "So you're doing that by killing millions of people? Oh, please! I thought Chad was bad! I should tell Tawni that she likes an asshole. Oh wait!" The brunette screamed, fighting against the chains. "You KILLED HER!"

But Nico just smirked and waved his hand. "I'm done with her; she's not giving me what I need.

"Kill her."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking down the dark hallway and brushing his fingers against the cold, stone wall, Chad looked around at his dreary surroundings. A creaking noise sounded through the hallway, and he began running down to the end. But at the end…

There was no door.

Bewildered, Chad began running back to the place he entered. Footsteps echoed throughout the passageway. His breath turned to steam in the brisk air, and the air around him got colder. "At least I'm almost at the door," he said to himself. But when he reached the other end…

There was no door.

"Am I trapped in here?" He asked, panic beginning to set in. The blonde sat on the floor, rocking back and forth like a child. He had nothing else to do. Yet, the creaking he had heard earlier had set back in, and before him he saw a glowing figure. He recognized it well.

It was Tawni.

"What are you doing here? Are you really still alive?" He asked the enlightened figure, squinting at her brightness.

She shook her head, eyes focused sadly on the ground.

"Then are you a ghost?" He asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer at all. There was a reasonable explanation!

However, Tawni nodded.

"Ghosts don't exist!" He tried to convince himself. "I'm just seeing things!"

The Tawni just shook her head and began walking down the hall. Having nothing better to do, Chad followed her. She hovered slightly above the ground, bobbing slightly through the frigid path.

"Where are you going?" He asked, but soon stopped as she grabbed his arm and pulled him right through a wall. "Woah!" He yelled out, flailing his free arm in an attempt to… well, he wasn't really attempting anything.

And soon enough, they were in what looked like a break room, with chairs, tables, a kitchenette, and a sofa. Tawni let go of Chad's arm, but motioned for him to follow.

"Am I dead?" The teen asked, pinching himself in an attempt to wake up.

The ghost shook her head.

"It's official." Chad announced to no one in particular. "This shit makes no sense."

An entertained grin sprouted on Tawni's face as she led him down another corridor. She couldn't talk anymore; her voice had disappeared with her body. She knew that her best friend would have liked to see him again. And because she knew now that Sonny wasn't a killer, (You gain knowledge when you die.) all she wanted to do was to help her.

"What's so entertaining about my swearing?" He asked, pretending to be offended. That was Chad, after all.

She continued to chuckle, but quickly froze. Motioning for Chad to stop, she quickly floated through a door. Hearing a click, the door opened and Chad was pulled inside by Tawni. This began to frighten him. He had never been pulled into a room before by a ghost.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, beginning to walk to the door.

The Tawni smirked, but shook her head no. Then she handed him a dark cloak, darker shoes, and a fedora. He put them on, extremely confused as to where he was and what was happening. But as soon as he was pulled out of the room of clothing once more and into a busy hall, he was glad he had this ghost.

Everyone in the hallway was wearing exactly what he was: black jeans, a dark cloak, black shoes, and a fedora.

And for the last time, Tawni grabbed Chad's hand and began pulling him through the crowd of people, through a few more empty halls, and to a large pair of double doors. Quite frankly, they reminded him of the doors to Bowser's lair in the Mario video games.

"Is this where I need to be?" He asked her, his eyes filling with sadness. He had never realized it, but he didn't really hate Tawni all that much. And now, he could never see her again.

The ghost nodded, looking just as sad as he. And for the last time, he said, "I'll miss you, Tawni." The ghost returned it with a sad wave, disappearing into a flash of light.

And suddenly, everything around him was warm, and a scream rang out from the other side of the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hello, readers! Did you enjoy my little plot twist? It took a bit of work, but I kind of enjoy how this chapter turned out. I'd also like to say thanks to LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, who plays Courtney in this story! Your eyes sound really cool! I wish I could have them.**

** Oh yes, before I forget, have a Happy Halloween! Don't let the ghost Tawni get you! **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing, not SWAC or the Mario games or anything else. Need I say more?**


	23. 4 Minutes

Chapter 22

It felt inevitable that she was going to be killed. While most of the members of the room had cleared out, about ten had stayed behind to witness her demise. One of those was the girl she had met. Another was Portlyn. And of course, there was Nico.

"Wait!" Sonny yelled out, and the two men walking towards her with guns stopped.

Nico sighed, pressing his hand to his face. "What is it now?"

She looked at Portlyn, then back to him. "How did you fake your death so well?" The brunette asked softly, wishing to hear just one more answer.

"Well, Christina helped me out with that. Before this whole ordeal, we created copies of our bodies to go into. Then, when the time was right, she assisted in pulling us out of our previous bodies and into these. Once our first body died, it disappeared." He told her, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

She looked down, her shocked face muttering, "So that's how they did that."

With a flick of his hand, the men were coming back at her. "Listen," One man said. "You don't seem like too bad of a kid. So we'll make this nice and quick for you."

"Goodbye, world." The brunette whispered.

"Sonny! I'm here to save you!" A voice yelled out. The men with guns quickly turned to him, seeing their new target. Quickly, he raised his hands. "Oh shit."

Sonny's eyes flashed with disbelief, happiness, and then horror. "Damn it, Chad! You're an idiot!"

He shook his head. "Oh, I never knew being chivalrous was a bad thing, miss… " At the sight of the members in the room, he stopped in shock. "Is that Nico and Portlyn?"

The teen knew she would have facepalmed had she not been tied up. "They want to kill you."

"Good to know." Chad responded, nodding.

Nico smiled. "I never said I was going to kill you. You seem strong. You seem like you would make a good member of my nation. You could join me, if you'd like. I'm sure you wouldn't regret it!"

Chad lowered his arms. "And what would happen if I did?" He asked, pausing as if considering it.

"You and Sonny would live, of course. You would be a strong worker, and so would Sonny. It'd be a good life for you, filled with whatever you could possibly need." Nico announced. Portlyn smiled, looking a bit worried.

He nodded, understanding. "And what if I didn't?"

The leader chuckled. "Well, then you'd be as good as dead."

"Don't do it!" Sonny screamed, attempting to wriggle her way out of the chains.

But Chad didn't listen. "Okay. That sounds like a fair trade."

Smiling, Nico walked over to his new mate. "Welcome to a better world. As soon as you sign this contract, I'll let your girlfriend free."

But Chad shook his head. "Set her free first. Then we'll sign the contact together."

"Don't trust me?" Nico joked. Or at least, it sounded like he was joking.

The blonde chuckled. "You can never be too safe."

Swiftly, the guards unlatched her from the chains. She rubbed her wrists and glared at Chad. They let her go, and Sonny ran to hug him. "You're still an idiot." She muttered into his shirt.

Pulling away, he looked right into her eyes. "I'm not. You're safe."

Nico smirked, pulling out two papers. "Sign these. Now."

Chad and Sonny both read over the papers, making sure that nothing in it could warrant their death. Then, they both looked at the pens Nico had given them. "So, we'll be okay?" Sonny asked, her voice wavering a little bit.

"You'll be fine." Nico said smugly, watching Chad place his pen on the paper. Yet the signing was not allowed to finish, for six quick gunshots rang out through the room. The couple looked around just in time to see three people, two men and a woman, fall to the ground. And the culprit of this shooting was Portlyn herself.

At this time, Chad quickly pulled out both his and Sonny's guns, flipping them so that the triggers of the guns were held by his pinkies. Sonny stared at him for a moment, and then began snickering.

The two guards aimed their guns at both Portlyn and Chad, who both proceeded to shoot at the two. The guards moved quickly, but Portlyn and Chad moved just as fast. Sonny, unable to kill, backed away from the scene. Sure, she hated Nico's guts, and she hated him more now that he was just standing there, but she wasn't a murderer.

Now, the other three in the room had begun circling around Portlyn and Chad. Chad used one weapon to shoot an unarmed man in the head, but quickly got attacked by another man, pulling him to the ground. Using her limited amount of Taekwondo, Portlyn rammed into the man and shot him in the neck. Instantly, he fell to the ground.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Sonny asked Nico, who smugly smiled at her.

"Well, I don't see you fighting either. While I'm doing this because my followers would be devastated if I died, you're doing this because you're scared. While I know that if I die, my entire operation will be stopped, you're standing here because you don't want to kill."

Sonny growled at him. "Just you see." She whispered, before running towards the center of the room to join in the fight. The three remaining people had started to chase Chad and Portlyn around. Losing stamina, the two's shots began getting weak. They could barely dodge what was being fired at them, let alone accurately hit anyone. Still, they were a sight to be seen.

"Man, how do they do that?" Muttered Sonny, who was struggling to keep up. "I wish there was something I could do." Suddenly she came up with an idea. "Hey! You better watch out!" She yelled. The guards turned around to look at her, ceasing their fire. Chad took this opportunity to shoot them multiple times. They dropped so quickly Sonny almost tripped over them.

Chad struggled a smile. "Good job!" He yelled, ducking under large TV screens and leaping over tables. Portlyn would take a calmer approach, seeing as she was wearing a skirt, and go around things. At this time, the guard focused on taking down Chad, while Christina focused on Portlyn. With one lucky shot, Portlyn had hit Christina in the leg. Her multicoloured eyes flashed with pain.

Yet, she smiled. "If I'm going down, so are you." Christina said, quietly, shooting Portlyn in the chest. Instantly, Portlyn had fallen and was beginning to bleed out. So Chad ran up, shot the barely mobile Courtney once more, and continued through the sea of blood to his opponent.

Sonny had decided to retreat, walking over to the two bloodied girls and taking Portlyn's weapon. With this, Sonny started laughing once more. Both Nico and the guard looked over at her, confused, so Chad had just enough time to get a few shots in at the guard. He too dropped, adding to the mess of bodies.

"Why are you laughing?" Chad questioned, walking calmly over to her.

Her laughing halted. "You pull the trigger of a gun with your pinkies?"

Chad stood at her, staring in disbelief. "What's wrong with that?" He questioned. "It's just easier for me."

Sonny took this moment to laugh once more.

The two young men stared at her like she had two heads. "As usual, nobody knows what you're talking about." The blonde responded, shaking his head.

But Nico wasn't so pleased. "Are we done making references? I'd like to kill you as soon as I can."

"Somebody's getting impatient." Sonny told her boyfriend, who nodded.

"Oh yes, very impatient." The two were slowly inching closer and closer towards the teen, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did, and pulled out his own gun.

Once more, an evil grin swept across his face. "I have you now." He said, the weapon gleaming in his hands. "You really thought you could stop me, didn't you? So naive. So foolish. Well, it can't be helped, can it?"

And during his monologue, something golden snuck up behind him, biting his arm. He jumped, looking around for this thing that had attacked him. Chad took this time to grab Sonny and pull her over to the villain.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, suddenly aware that Sonny was right in front of him, and holding a gun to his face.

She just gave a sad little smile. "Killing you."

He sneered. "How do you think you can do that?"

"The path was set in stone." Sonny said while the blonde snuck up behind the evil mastermind. "You just had to follow it." Then with one shot to the head, and another to the heart, Chad killed Nico, his blood spilling out onto the polished floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well… that was violent. Did I do well on it? It took me three tries to get this chapter how I wanted it to be. The first time, I wrote it very poorly. The second time, I couldn't stand the way it ended. And this is my third try! I think my favourite line was the one about Nico's path being set in stone. Oh yeah, and did anyone get my reference in here? If you did, tell me! It's the same thing I referenced earlier on in this story.**

**I also think that this is the time to announce something. On December 31, 2011, I have decided I will be leaving the SWAC section of FanFiction. *hears booing sound* Yes, yes, I know, I don't really want to leave either. But, I have no inspiration whatsoever. Writing SWAC things are becoming increasingly harder, so I think it's time to go. I knew this was coming, but, well, I couldn't admit it. And I procrastinate. But who knows? Even though that will be my official leave, I may write a SWAC fic every now and then. :) And I will still be on FanFiction, so check out my writings for iCarly and various other things!**

**Disclaimer: And now we present a short play, presented by OneDream 2Dream!**

**Me: I am going to steal the SWAC rights!**

**Person: I am 93% sure that that is illegal!**

**Me: You're right, it may be…**

***after consulting Google***

**Person: I told you it was illegal!**

**And that is why I don't have the rights to SWAC. Oh yes, and honest reviews would be appreciated! I would like to see what you all thought of this.**


	24. Dreams Are More Precious

**Merry Christmas to all! I know it took me a month, but here is a Christmas present from me to you. **

**Chapter 23: Final Chapter**

Now while you may have thought the two would have stayed around for a while, shocked at killing their former friend but happy they did, they didn't do that at all. The first thing they did was run. A quick scan around the room revealed a door, one that was probably frequently used by Nico and his other companions. Grabbing onto Sonny, Chad pulled the two of them towards it.

Opening the door, Sonny realized that it was a staircase to the outside world. At the top was a small opening, with a little button near it. Of course, the button was extremely hard to find so that only those who looked for it could find it. Sonny thanked her good vision.

"We're getting out of this mess." Chad whispered excitedly to his girlfriend. We're getting out!" The trapdoor spiraled open, and they burst out into the light. It was a good thing, too, for a cloud of smoke began spiraling up out of the door, eating up the fresh air around it. As it spiraled closed once more, the two saw bits of fire flowing through the pathway.

The rain had completely stopped, and sun was beginning to poke out through cracks in the clouds. The earth had stopped rumbling, and even though everything around them was in ruins, it seemed calm.

The two walked calmly out of the small, ruined forest and into the bleak looking city. Survivors straggled out of buildings and around the streets, sobbing at the dead bodies. However, Sonny and Chad had no tears left. They only had hope.

"We did it!" Sonny announced, a beaming smile appearing on her face. "We did it!"

Out of nowhere, a deep voice came out. "No, you didn't."

The colour drained from the brunette's face. "Who is that?" She asked her boyfriend, gripping onto his arm as hard as she possible could.

"That hurts." He commented. "And I recognize this voice."

The voice appeared again. "Behind this building you will see me."

Sonny shook her head in an attempt to get him to steer away from the building. However, Chad continued to walk towards it. Behind it was a man, and a man they had seen before. But this man looked different from the one they had seen before, for he looked kinder, older, and not so dressed up.

The blonde stepped back in shock. "Mr. Condor?"

The man nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked, shaking Sonny off his arm.

"You can't tell anyone about what you did." The older man told them, staring them straight in the eye and giving an intimidating glance.

Sonny reluctantly let go of Chad's arm. "But why? Why can't we let it be known that we stopped the apocalypse?"

Mr. Condor chuckled. "You are too naïve, young Sonny." She took this offensively, wrinkling her nose at the word. "If you tell anyone, they'll come after you."

"Come after us?"

He nodded. "The fire may not have destroyed everyone. There are still people who might want to kill you, you being the ones who stopped everything. While I am going to assume you will both be okay, I have no guarantees. You've done a great favour to us, you know."

The blonde nodded, a teary smile appearing on his face. "We do know."

Mr. Condor sighed, shaking his head. "I lost people in this as well, and I could see it coming. My own daughter, such a shame."

While both Chad and Sonny couldn't stand Dakota, they never hated her enough to want her dead. So they nodded as well. "What do you mean by saying you could see this whole ordeal coming?"

"Are you some sort of physic?" Sonny asked, becoming excited once more.

The man shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"But if you knew it was going to happen, why didn't you go and stop it?" Chad asked.

Mr. Condor smiled, closing his eyes. "I could tell that the apocalypse was going to happen, and I knew I couldn't stop it. However, I was aware there were two who could. I was also aware that these two were near me. So I told you all."

"You seem a lot less scary when you're like this." Sonny commented.

"I guess it's just what happens after you lose someone you care about." The man responded, a tear forming in his eye.

"I never figured this out." Chad told the man, not looking him straight in the eye. "But who were really the two to stop the apocalypse?"

Mr. Condor looked over at the blonde. "I believe it was you and Portlyn who really did it."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "While Sonny was a great help, you and her were the ones who actually killed the apocalypse."

Sonny looked bewildered. "Killed the apocalypse? How?"

Yet again, Mr. Condor just laughed. "I can't have you knowing too much about what you did, for you'll just be more dangerous. Let me just give you a hint: You killed him, and Portlyn killed the rest." He sighed, looking up at the sun. "I think I'll be seeing you around sometime. Goodbye for now, you two." With this, he got up and walked away.

"Well, that was confusing." Sonny announced, hand still wrapped around Chad's. But Chad stood where he was, looking down at the crumbled ground. "What's wrong?"

Chad refused to look up. "I feel bad for them." He responded. "Those people I killed. I know it needed to be done, but I can't help feeling they weren't there out of their own doing. They looked like they were in a trance, the more I think about it. And now they've been killed. Just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sonny gripped his hand tighter. "You can't blame yourself for this. You did something I couldn't do, and killed a couple people so you could save them all. You're the hero."

A forced laugh came from Chad. "Killing? Since when is that a righteous thing?"

"You saved us all." At this point, Sonny took the liberty of walking around to see Chad's gloomy face. "Even me." Planting a simple kiss on his lips, she then pulled up his head to reveal watering eyes.

"I guess." He said, shyly.

The brunette smiled. "Good. Now let's get out of here." Sonny told Chad, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the darkness, into a new world yet to be created.

_Out of the darkness comes a light._

FIN.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedication: All of my amazing readers. Without you, this story wouldn't have been finished. My favouriters and alerters: Channylover9753, Kitkat299, Moniquelovesbooksandstories, MonStErScLosEt, Nina1274, Seelie', Trachie17, Viktorianna, Whoownsmyheart97, xUntamedSkyscraper, YummyChocolate17, ZoeSummerStarr, AngelOfToast, CookieCrispEtc, FarhannaLuvChanny'n'Tswift, Jenni56790, LiveLaughPeaceLoveChocolate, Luckyme123, TheSarahStar, and You Wanna Know Me.**

**As well, all of my spectacular reviewers: LiveLaughPeaceLoveChocolate, (Yes, of course we can still PM. And Yup, I did manage to randomly change your name in the second chapter you were in. Sorry about that. Something must have possessed me. :)) KitKat299, (It is kind of like that, yes) Seelie', MoniqueLovesBooksAndStories, x0xalexis8, MonStErScLosEt, anonymous, GirlTech101, TVDTSCHANNY, Ashley, Rex, and YouWannaKnowMe. When I was down, you made my day. When I needed a confidence booster or inspiration, you gave it to me. Thank you.**

**I'd also like to thank the over 3,500 readers of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Santa asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I said the SWAC rights. Then I got kicked out of the mall. Just Kidding! But I don't own SWAC.**

**Author's Note: It's been over a year since I started this story, and so much has happened. I've lost friends, gained new ones, lost family, gained family. Everything has happened so fast. And now, it's over. In a little over a week, I'll be saying goodbye to the thing that got me writing: The SWAC FanFiction Archive. And while I'll still be here, (iCarly and Gakuen Alice) it's going to be a change. I might just miss it. :)**

**Once again, I thank you all.**

**Happy Holidays,**

**~OneDream 2Dream**


End file.
